


The Fifteenth

by ScarlettPriestess



Category: Brothers Conflict, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Harems, Humor, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Manga & Anime, Romance, brothers conflict - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettPriestess/pseuds/ScarlettPriestess
Summary: Ema has been living with the Asahina family for a year now and we all know what has happened... But what happens when Kagome comes to live at the Asahina Residence? Will the things turn out to be better... Or for worse?





	1. The Meeting

**-** **28 August** **, 2019**

  
**A/N: Hey guys! My first Brother Conflict x Inuyasha fanfiction ever! The idea has been in my mind since 2 or 3 years but it took time to get a proper shape. **

**The people who are not aware of Brothers Conflict- I would advise you to watch the anime, it only has 12 episodes and it is very interesting. It will help you to understand the story better.**

**Also, when someone will be talking in English (Let's assume that the conversations take place in Japanese), the words or sentences will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for imposing pressure on some words and sentences.**

**You readers will thoroughly enjoy this fanfiction, I am sure! And so, I present to you, the first chapter of the fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters of Brothers Conflict or Inuyasha but I do own the story.**

*******

**1\. The Meeting**

Kagome pushed her trolley further and further while going towards the exit. She avoided people skilfully and reached the exit doors of the airport. The ebony-haired girl was wearing a cowl neck cozy grey sweater, dark skinny jeans and knee-high boots- looking perfect. Her chocolate brown eyes were aiming towards the exit.

As she officially exited those glass doors, a heavy breeze of wind, from the air conditioner above, caressed her hair. It was at this point she started looking around the crowd to either find a familiar face or at least a board with her name. But she was glad she didn't have to think of the second possibility because someone called out to her.

"Kagome! Here!" A girl with a brown-haired side ponytail exclaimed cheerfully. Kagome instantly recognized her and rushed towards her as the other girl did the same.

"Kagome!" The excited girl hugged Kagome tightly and Kagome replied the gesture. "I missed you so much!"

"Not more than me," Kagome said with a smile and somewhat emotional. It had been at least a year since they last saw each other. Kagome brushed the bangs out of the teary-eyed girl's face and asked, "How are you, Ema?"

"Now that you are here, very happy! I am so glad you decided to come!" Ema exclaimed and took the trolley out of Kagome's hands.

"I'll take it, don't worry," Kagome replied with a smile but Ema refused to give the trolley back. 'You are my guest for now' was what she said. "How could I not have come? The opportunity was there, so I took it!" Ema gave a bright smile at this and both continued walking towards some guys.

"Are these the..." Kagome asked Ema in a whisper and Ema cheerfully nodded.

"This are the Asahina brothers! I mean, of course, not all of them. These are only three out of the thirteen." _'Oh_ _dear...'_ Kagome said in her mind as soon as she heard thirteen. "Come on, I will introduce you to them!" The three guys smiled towards Kagome as Ema went to the what looked like the tallest and eldest man.

"This is Masaomi-san. He is the eldest out of all the brothers. He is a paediatrician by profession." The brown-haired man with warm expressions gave a nod to Kagome and extended his hand. "Very nice to meet you. And welcome to the family." Kagome shook hands with him and gave a smile as she mumbled a soft thank you.

"This-"

"I am Wataru!" The boy with light salmon hair jumped in and introduced himself while Ema was trying to introduce someone else. "I am in middle school and am the youngest! Here, for you!" He handed Kagome a beautiful bouquet that was carefully arranged.

Kagome let out a chuckle at the young boy's excitement. She bent down to come eye-to-eye level with Wataru. "Thank you, Wataru-kun. I like those flowers."

Wataru's eyes widened and he asked, "Did Onee-san tell you to call me as Wataru-kun?" Everyone laughed and Kagome nodded. "I am in middle school now, so no one should refer me as 'chan'." He said with proud expressions on his cute face.

'_Aw, he looks so cute with that pout!'_ Kagome thought while a new voice spoke.

"Now, now, Wataru- _chan_..." A violet-eyed man said with a smirk on his face and came forward. His bangs were covering half of his face, only showing the left side. "Let me meet our cute little sister." Wataru kept complaining to Masaomi about how his brother was referring Wataru with the wrong honorific while the silver-haired man looked at Kagome in the eye and gave his introduction.

"My name is Tsubaki." He replied with a cheery smile.

"I am Kagome, very nice to-" Interrupting her, Tsubaki hugged Kagome tightly and whispered in her ears, "I know who you are. What I look forward to, is knowing you more." He said those flirtatious words and Kagome just froze, _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Kagome was getting flushed and somewhat embarrassed when Ema's voice interrupted.

"Tsubaki-san, don't startle her." Ema pulled Kagome out of his grasp and Tsubaki let out a loud laugh.

"Ha ha ha! I am sorry _Onee-san!_ It feels like _you_ are my elder sister!" Tsubaki exclaimed at Ema. "But this was my way of welcoming you, I just hope I could've gotten to do it more." He said with a pout and a wink. Kagome felt very weirded out from his behaviour. Even though now she was a part of his family, she still didn't like his approach. _'Gotta be aware around this dude...'_

"Don't make a big deal out of Tsubaki's behaviour," Masaomi said as if reading Kagome's mind. "He may be like this, but he is actually a very nice and serious person." _'Oh, so he does this with everyone then? Then I guess it's okay....'_ She threw a glance at Tsubaki again and he showed a toothy grin. Kagome also chuckled and decided to slide her previous worry.

"While you all were talking, I put your luggage in the car. Shall we get going then?" Kagome nodded at Masaomi's reply and was about to get into the car when she noticed something. It was not _just_ a car but a Ford 2018 Expedition Platinum Max- the most comfortable and one of the costliest SUVs in the whole world.

"Is that the newest model of Ford Expedition?" Kagome asked hoping for it to be untrue. _'Just how rich can these guys be?!'_ The three guys looked surprised.

Masaomi who was in the car, impressively replied, "Yes, it is. You seem to know a lot about cars." He said as Kagome eyed the exterior of the precious SUV.

"Kagome has a plethora of knowledge about automobiles." Ema provided information. "Sis, we are going to take this car home. You can observe it later." Ema said to her and Kagome nodded with a chuckle.

"I was done anyways. I must say I am no expert though, but the structure of the car is _fabulous._" Kagome remarked and just then, Tsubaki came closer to her and whispered in her ears, "Later I want you to examine my structure, little sister..."

"O-Okay! Let's go!" As soon as Kagome heard those words of Tsubaki, she got into the SUV and Tsubaki laughed as he went to do the same.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing? Let both the girls sit with each other. They've met after a long while."

"No! I want to know my new sister! Don't you as well, Wataru- _chan_?" Wataru gave out a pout at the mention of 'Chan' again, but he also wanted to sit with his new elder sister.

"That's okay. I will sit in the front." Ema settled, as she always does and got in the front. Kagome sat beside Tsubaki, who threw Wataru in the back seat.

"Why is he sitting in the back? There is plenty of space here, plus he'll be uncomfortable since my luggage is there as well..." Kagome asked as she saw Wataru sitting in the back.

"Wataru-kun likes to sit in the back, he says it helps him to see all the people without straining his neck." Ema told Kagome.

"_Wow, that's smart!_" Wataru was startled at those English words but gave a fist bump to Kagome anyways and the SUV swiftly ran on the streets.

Kagome kept the bouquet, given by Wataru, between her and Tsubaki. _'These flowers are so nice...'_

"Is this to keep me away from you?" Kagome looked at him, dumbfounded. _'Does this guy make everything dirty?'_ "But you should know that nothing will be able to keep me away..." Tsubaki said and gave another wink.

"Was your flight pleasant?" Masaomi asked and everyone ignored Tsubaki's previous comment.

"Yes, very. Thank you for asking." She talked to Masaomi as he drove the car.

"Your polite manners just remind me so much of your sister," Masaomi said with a smile. Just then, Tsubaki leaned in and said, "But from now onwards I would like you to be a bad girl..." A shiver went down Kagome's spine as she looked at the white-haired boy with confusion.

"Tsubaki, please don't do anything that will make her feel uncomfortable," Masaomi warned though the rear-view mirror. _'You all have already done a great job at frightening her sister.'_ He thought. Tsubaki laughed loudly and looked outside the window.

Ema looked behind and said, "The other luggage that you sent, arrived two days ago. I have set it up in your room. But you can make any changes you want."

"Thanks, Ema! You are such a lifesaver! I was already dreading that I'll have to do unpacking now."

"Onee-san?" Wataru asked from behind and Kagome and Ema both turned back. "Err... I meant new-onee-san."

"What Wataru?" Kagome subconsciously only called him by his name as where she lived before, she didn't use these much honorifics but nobody seemed to notice. "How long would you stay with us?" He asked her.

"How about forever?"

"Really?!" Wataru asked with excitement and everyone laughed.

"I would love to, but as soon as we finish college," Kagome said while including Ema, "After then who knows where we all will be? So, my longest stay here would be for three years."

"So that means onee-san will leave with new-onee-san as well?" _'What's new-onee-san? This little guy is so funny!'_ Kagome chuckled.

"Yes, Wataru-kun. But we will just move out, not much. And we still would be getting together from time to time." Wataru felt a bit relieved after hearing this and started looking out of the window, admiring the city.

"So," Now it was Tsubaki who talked. "Which college are you planning to attend?" Kagome had braced herself with another flirty line, but she was surprised to see a serious question being asked out of his mouth. _'Maybe he was just kidding before... And nobody seemed to mind how he spoke before, so he probably_ _behaves like this all the time.' _"Same as Ema's." She replied.

"You're going to Meiji?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, I figured it's been such a long time since we were together. Why not make up for that? And Meiji is a prestigious university, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I am not surprised though. I saw your grade sheet, sorry I didn't mean to intrude. But your grades are very impressive, no wonder you easily got in." Masaomi remarked.

"Thank you very much." Kagome blushed. "I heard that one of your brothers would also be coming to Meiji? Yusuke, isn't it?"

"Yes! We all are going to have very much fun there!" Ema exclaimed excitedly. She was only joining the conversation when needed as she wanted Kagome to blend in with everyone.

"I hardly believe that," Tsubaki said, his hands under his head as he looked at Kagome.

"What?"

"It's a miracle that Yusuke even got into Meiji. He would have to study hard and keep his grades up consistently, otherwise, he will be dropped out." Kagome didn't know how she should reply. _'What am I supposed to say, sorry your brother is a dull kid?'_

"I am sure Yusuke will be just fine. A man is known by the company he keeps. Under the influence of both his sisters, he will improve for sure." Kagome and Ema smiled while Tsubaki said with exasperation, "I wish I was young as well, I would've come with you all to college and we would do all kinds of _fun_ _stuff _with each other..." Tsubaki said with a pout and Kagome chuckled.

"I am sure you would have been a great company." Kagome smiled and Tsubaki's face brightened.

"I am!" He said and quietly murmured, "But I am a better company when alone..." No one else except Kagome heard it, and she quickly looked out of the window.

Ema looked back at Kagome and told her, "We will be arriving shortly. Excited?"

Kagome, who was still not over Tsubaki's behaviour, gave a nervous smile and replied, "Very."

'_So that's_ _three down, ten more to go..._ _yippee.'_ She thought unenthusiastically.

***

**So, how was it? I made the chapter very small and was ambiguous whether I should make it longer or not but that's it. I will publish the following chapter very quickly, in two or three days, so tune in! The next chapter will be very, very interesting. Tune in!**


	2. Messed It Up Already

**The Fifteenth**

**-6 September, ** **2019**

  
**A/N: Hey guys! Back again! **

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the English language will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Thanks to Numb who voted on the story and to everyone who has read the previous chapter and waited patiently for the next one! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is a crossover between Brothers Conflict and Inuyasha. I own neither of the characters but the story is mine.**

*******

**2\. Messed It Up Already**

The car stopped and Kagome looked out. A huge, white mansion stood in front of her. On the azure walls beside the opening for the house, was a beautifully carved nameplate. _'Sunrise_ _Residence..._' Kagome thought.

"We have reached!" Ema exclaimed cheerfully, Tsubaki and Wataru joined her. Masaomi smiled. He had always wondered how Ema had managed to be so nice in spite of the unimaginable things done to her by his brothers.

Kagome smiled but her heart was beating very fast. She was going to meet some men who would now be her family. Ema had told her a lot about them over the phone, sent some pictures but still, a real meeting is different, isn't it?

"You all get off, I will join later after parking the car." Masaomi said.

"OK!" Tsubaki did a salute as if accepting an order from his authorities, exited the car and went to the other side to open the doors for the girls. "My beloved sisters..."

Kagome and Ema got off, while Tsubaki helped Wataru to come out. Kagome straightened her sweater and adjusted her hair slightly. "Do I look okay?"

"You look very nice, Kagome. Don't worry." Ema reassured her with a smile.

"Yep! Onee-san looks very beautiful!" Wataru joined in.

Tsubaki laughed loudly and said, "I think my brothers are going to have a stroke after seeing that another beautiful sister has come to live with us!" As flirty as that comment was, it helped Kagome to ease up a bit. She looked back at the car and said, "M-Masaomi-san, let me help you with the luggage." But she was stopped.

"Don't worry,Tsubaki and I will take care of it. You three go ahead."

"Oh! I also wanted to go with my cute sisters!" Tsubaki let out a shriek.

"Tsubaki..." Masaomi said with a convincing voice. 'Hai, hai', was Tsubaki's reply. He went back to the car but not before winking at his _sisters_ and saying, "See you later."

"Come on new-onee-san! I will show you around the house!" Wataru grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her with him as he ran into the house.

"W-Wataru! Wait a second!" Kagome exclaimed with surprise. She didn't want to go in the house alone. "Ema! Come!" But Ema smiled, coming slowly behind them. _'Oh, don't tell me she wants the Let-her-blend-with-her-family crap!' _In moments, Wataru guided her to the elevator and clicked the number 5.

"Directly fifth? Shouldn't we go to the living room first?" Kagome asked Wataru.

"We own the whole building but the first two floors are for rent. We all live on the third and fourth floor while the living room is on the 5th floor." Wataru, very smartly, replied.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." _'They own a mansion in the middle of Tokyo which is five-storeyed. The first two are out for rent and there are many working brothers with a businesswoman as their mother... man, I can only imagine what their income would be.'_

"Just some time and you'll get to meet everyone!" Wataru exclaimed excitedly. "Everyone would be very happy to meet you new-onee-san!"

'_I can only hope so...' _Kagome thought before speaking to Wataru. "Wataru, from now onwards call me Kagome okay? Because now you will have two sisters, you will get confused." _'And as cute as I find that new-onee-san thing, I am sure he will be bored with it soon.'_

"Just Kagome? Will it be okay if I call you Kagome-onee-san instead?" Wataru asked innocently.

'_What a well-mannered boy he is! Refuses to call me just by my name, even though I told him to. I wonder if all his brothers are gentlemen like him...' _(You don't know what a bunch of _well-behaved _guys this is, Kagome). "Sure Wataru, I would love that." Kagome flashed her genuine smile and Wataru blushed. Just then a bell chimed, indicating that they had reached the fifth floor.

Wataru took Kagome's hand and walked out. A passage with languid lavender-hued walls could be seen, which led to a balcony that showed the grand living room below. Wataru walked towards the balcony, stood beside the green sofa and announced, "WE'RE BACK!"

Much to Wataru's unknowing, Kagome had stood back, so no one below could see her. She could hear the chatter like 'Looks like they are back', 'They're back'. Kagome gulped. _'Oh shit, that's a lot of voices! Are all 10 of them down there?! I don't want to go!' _Kagome's breath hiked, her throat became dry and her heart started beating even faster.

As Wataru led her down the stairs, without even looking she knew that all eyes were on her. A few seconds seemed like hours going on by. She was aware of the silence that spread in the room as soon as she started descending down the stairs with Wataru. At last, they reached the bottom. Kagome, only for one more moment, looked at the ground. _'The floor looks so beautiful... It must've cost a fortune...'_ She thought and took a deep, silent breath and looked up.

"Hello." _'I can't let them think I am some stupid, shy person... I need to be confident. First impressions are very important.' _Kagome let go of Wataru's palm and clasped both her hands together. "My name is Kagome. Very nice to meet you all." She bowed deeply and then stood straight. _'That's not a lot of people... Only four? ...' _She saw awfully tall, slender and handsome male figures, and a tint of blush appeared on her face.

'Hey', 'Hello', 'Welcome', 'Very nice to meet you as well' such replies were heard and just then Ema appeared in the balcony. "Wait a second! I want to introduce you to everyone!" She squealed cheerfully and hurried down the staircase. An orange-haired guy quickly said, "Be careful!" Kagome took a quick glance at him and then her eyes went back to Ema.

"Everyone, this," Ema said with a sweet smile while she put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Is my sister Kagome. Even though she is taller than me, I am six months older. And Kagome, these are all of my _brothers_... Oh, I am sorry. _Our_ brothers!" No Asahina brothers seemed to notice the change of 'me' to 'our' as they were clearly fixated on the word 'brothers'. (We all know why)

Kagome just shyly nodded and threw a quick glance at them again. She didn't know why, but she couldn't look at each of them individually for a long while and used to divert her eyes again.

"Welcome to the family." A tall, blonde guy came forward. He had a cloth on his right hand. "Was your flight pleasant?" He inquired with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Kagome quickly replied as she observed his beautiful features- especially his blue eyes.

"This is Ukyo-san, he is the second brother. By profession, he is a very esteemed lawyer." Ema told Kagome and Ukyo laughed.

"I don't know about 'esteemed', but I am a lawyer for sure." He said, his perfect face shining. There was something about him, his voice was so calm and collected. Not what she expected from a lawyer since most of them are always shouting. _'He definitely must be making a unique and intimidating impression in the court...'_

He continued. "I have been thinking about how to introduce all of us to you, but then I thought that maybe we all should stand in ascending order of our age and then, we could be introduced to you."

"T-Thank you." _'That actually is helpful, I was already confused about how to remember which brother was of what age and all. I wouldn't even be able to remember their names properly. Perhaps this method will help me... Man, he is a smart person and plus, those killer looks!'_

As Kagome was thinking, all the brothers fell into a line as if on cue. _'So obedient...' _She observed.

"You might be thinking what disciplined and quiet brothers I have... well, it took me some time to convince them to do this. And believe me, they're not even close to being quiet." Ukyo laughed as the other brothers kept silent.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience." Kagome bowed again because from Ukyo's statement it was obvious that they didn't want to do this. Ema took the new girl's hand.

"Come on, let's meet everyone." She said and lightly pulled Kagome forward.

The first in line was a dark-haired guy looking very similar to Tsubaki but had glasses. Kagome noticed that he also had a mole beneath his eyes.

"_Hello_." Kagome greeted as the man in front of her smiled and replied in a polite and reserved tone.

"Hello to you as well. I am Azusa, 26 years old and younger than Tsubaki. I am a voice actor." He gave her a soft smile and Kagome felt a bit more relaxed.

She smiled as well. "That's very impressive! It was my childhood dream to be a voice actor! But as simple as it may seem, it requires quite passion, dedication and hard work, doesn't it? That's why I let go of that option. Haha."

Azusa seemed a bit surprised. Not a lot of people thought of his occupation as Kagome did. They always regarded it secondary. He smiled thoroughly now. "Yes, it is! What a surprise to meet someone who thinks so positively about voice acting."

"I know. That's the most pitiable thing about people. They think of arts and humanities as not that important." She replied, the words reflecting her expressions as she seemed quite offended with the reality. "Not me though. I think all careers bear equal significance." Kagome added, "I can see why you became a voice actor, your voice does seem very cool and aesthetic for the ears."

"Thank you." He replied shyly.

"Azusa-san is Tsubaki-san's twin brother."

"Well, that wasn't a surprise. You two look very similar." Kagome noted. "What does Tsubaki-san do?"

"He is a voice actor as well, in fact, he was the one who pushed me to become a voice actor." Azusa replied with a smile and Kagome let out an 'Ooo'. _'That Tsubaki guy does seem very pushy. But it's good that his brother is glad to be in the profession and not doing it just because of his twin.'_

"Now, moving on," Ema said as she took Kagome to the next guy. He was also very tall, had orange hair with violet eyes. His face was quite expressionless but was very handsome indeed. He also had a beauty mark but below his lips. He was wearing business attire and Kagome was always attracted towards such suit-wearing guys. She noticed that he was the one who earlier had told Ema to be careful while coming down the stairs.

"This is Natsume-san. He is the seventh brother." _'Wait a second, seventh? Directly seventh? Where did the middle ones go?' _Ema continued, "He is also twenty-six years old and is a CEO!" Kagome let out an audible gasp and everyone laughed, even Natsume's face softened.

"I see you are very intimidated by my post." Natsume said as he held out his hand and Kagome shook it. _'A confident and strong grip... not bad.'_ Natsume thought as he put his hand back in the pocket.

"No, it's just that you don't expect for a 26-year-old to be the CEO of a company, that's all." Kagome honestly replied and Natsume nodded.

"Natsume-san is the triplet brother of Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san." Ema added.

"Triplet brother?"

"Yes," Now Azusa started speaking. "Tsubaki and I came from the same egg while Natsume came from another. I and Tsubaki are identical twins while Natsume is a fraternal one." Kagome let out an 'Ooo' and observed Natsume. _'He does look quite similar... Especially those violet eyes.'_

"I hate that every time we are introduced, this story _has_ to be repeated again and again." Natsume said and rolled his eyes, as he really was annoyed by it. Kagome, with Ema and Azusa, loudly laughed which startled Natsume. Her laugh seemed very lively and outgoing as compared to how shyly and quietly Ema laughs. _'I guess she belongs to the Tsubaki group...' _Natsume thought as he remembered his elder brother's loud and unabashed laugh.

Ema moved Kagome to a red-haired guy with small braids that laid on his shoulders. He had a very different, rebellious but warm aura around him. _'A delinquent one... well, I would have been astonished if all the brothers had turned out to be goody-goody, smart fellows...' _Kagome immediately recognized him.

"Yusuke! You're Yusuke, right?" Everyone in the room was surprised.

"Y-Yeah, how do you know?'' _'She recognized __**me**__ out of all people?'_

"Kagome, how did you know Yusuke-kun?" Ema, who was also amazed, asked Kagome.

"I saw your graduation ceremony's photos, remember? So, I immediately recognized him." Kagome continued and now looked at the other brothers. "It's not like Ema didn't show me your photos, but since in the graduation's photos only Ema and Yusuke were there, it was easy for me to spot him." She explained. "Is it okay if I call you Yusuke?"

"Y-Yeah, s-sure!" _'He is startled, so cute!' _Kagome thought with a smile.

"Ema has told me a lot about you. She told me you're very understanding and made her feel very comfortable. With school and home. So very nice of you." Yusuke blushed profoundly but beamed with happiness as well. _'__**She**__ talked about me...' _

The girls and Yusuke didn't see the reaction of the other brothers though- who were surprised to see that Kagome was able to recognize Yusuke of all people. They were sort of let down and sour, after realizing that maybe Ema had talked and showed pictures of Yusuke so many times that Kagome could know who he was right away. Even though Kagome had told explained to everyone about the graduation ceremony and all, the elder brothers were still not happy.

"I hope to have enjoyable college days with you, Yusuke." Yusuke nodded confidently and gave her a smile.

"And what about me? Did onee-san tell you about me?" Wataru, who had stood next to Yusuke, asked eagerly.

"Wataru-kun, why are you standing in the line? Didn't you meet Kagome already?" Ema asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I wanted to formally introduce myself again." He turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome-onee-san, I am Wataru, the youngest Asahina brother." Kagome chuckled as she noticed how formal and charming he was trying to sound, and the look on his face was something else.

The boy continued, "I am currently in middle school and I hope to get to know you better." He said and shook hands with Kagome as she did with Natsume earlier.

"Wow, a hell of a grip! Seems like Wataru is the most intimidating person in the whole family!" Kagome exclaimed and Wataru smiled brightly. Everyone else laughed at this. "I also hope to get to know you better." Kagome said with a warm smile and patted Wataru's head.

"Oye! Are you all done with introductions already?" Tsubaki asked as he descended the stairs.

"What were you two doing till now?" Azusa asked as Masaomi also came down.

"We were taking out her luggage and parking the car and everything, so it took us some time."

"You should have called me, I would have come to help," Natsume said.

"Don't worry, everything is done." Masaomi told him and turned to Kagome. "Your luggage is downstairs, in your room. Here, this is your key." Kagome took the keys and again, apologized for the inconvenience. Masaomi told her not to worry and sat down on the sofa.

Tsubaki came and put a hand on Kagome' shoulder. "Now now, don't apologize little sister. If anybody has to apologize, it should be Rintarou-san."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.

"He should apologize for hiding such a cute daughter from all of us." Tsubaki replied and winked. _'This guy winks too much!' _Kagome thought and Azusa came near them, and removed Tsubaki's hand from her shoulder. "Tsubaki, don't make her uncomfortable. Come on, let's eat."

Everyone sat on the plush red sofa, with Ema on Kagome's right side and Wataru on her left. On the further left sat Masaomi and Natsume, while on the right sat Tsubaki, Azusa, and Yusuke. Just then, Ukyo came from the kitchen with hot teas and snacks. He kept the tray on the table and Kagome noticed beautifully arranged snacks which included watercress, crab and roasted capsicum ribbon sandwiches, delicious strawberry tarts and for a little change from the sweets there were lemon yoghurt syrup cakes.

"Wow..." Kagome openly expressed her amazement and hunger for the mouthwatering snacks.

Ukyo smiled and handed her a Black with Vanilla tea. "Thank you," Kagome mumbled and glanced down at her cup. "Is this..."

"Yes, I was told that you are very much fond of a Black with Vanilla." Kagome looked at Ema and she smiled. "So, I thought it would be very nice for your welcoming." Ukyo said.

Kagome noticed that he gave a coffee to Natsume and Azusa, while Masaomi received a freshly brewed Assam Khonega, and Ema was given a Zesty Lemon. Tsubaki drank the same type as Kagome, and Wataru was drinking a fruit juice. Yusuke took nothing as he wasn't a big fan of teas and all.

"So many drinks... did you make all of these?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I did." Kagome, who still hadn't recovered from the shock that Ukyo had made such exquisite and efforts-taking teas, she received another as she sipped her drink. "_Oh my god!_" Kagome exclaimed in English.

"So, it's good, I am guessing?" Ukyo asked politely.

"Good? This is _fantastic_! It's perfect, actually!" Kagome exclaimed and others smiled. Ukyo replied, "I am glad you have been able to enjoy it. It certainly puts me at ease."

"Have some snacks as well." Masaomi told Kagome as he enjoyed the lively girl. _'She is very different from her sister... So outspoken and energetic... She has something that keeps you engrossed in her.' _He thought.

Just as Kagome was going to choose one snack, Wataru also jumped from the sofa to take some.

"Wataru, let your sister take some first. That's not very polite." Masaomi warned in an older-brotherly way. Wataru gave out a pout.

"_Oh_ _no_, _that's_ _okay_.The youngest one should have the first preference anyways." Kagome said with a smile and had replied in English again, and not _just _English but in a perfect British accent. "Go on, Wataru. Take some, and please do tell me which ones I should eat." He took some strawberry tarts and lemon cakes and gave some to Kagome as well. "_Thank you._" 

"I see, you are very fluent in English, but I guess that's very obvious since you have been in England during your childhood. But I am surprised to see that your Japanese is so well." Azusa remarked.

"Yes, my mother always told me to speak in Japanese at our home." Tsubaki finished his tea and kept it on the table and so did Natsume. "The only thing she is very strict about is speaking in Japanese." Everyone nodded.

"But it was very surprising to learn that Rintarou-san has another daughter," Ukyo said as he also sat down with his own tea that was the same as Masaomi's. "It became known to us only a while ago, however, our mother seemed to have known about you since the beginning."

"Yes, I did meet your mother. Intriguing lady, I must say." Kagome said as she took the first bite of the lemon cake. "And she wa- _oh_ _my_ _god_! This lemon cake is _fabulous_!" She chewed it for a while as the taste lingered. "It reminds me of the cake shop near my school back home. Where did you order these from?" Kagome asked as she took another bite.

"We didn't order them, Kyo-nii made them." Yusuke replied casually.

"Kyo what?"

"That's me, my younger brothers call me that. We all have such nicknames."

"_You_ made _this_?" _'I mean, up till tea was okay, but he made these heavenly delicacies as well? If this was a restaurant, I would have kissed his hands right away! The cake is so freaking tasty!'_

"Yes, cooking is one of my responsibilities in the household. I am very flattered that you find my creations appealing."

"They are amazing! Boy, you are really good." _'That explains the cloth on his hand... just shows how much he is into and devoted to cooking.'_

"That's enough compliments for Kyo-nii." Tsubaki interrupted. "I would like to know more about our cutie sister."

"Are you going to refer me with cutie or cute sister only? You can call me Kagome, you know. In fact, I insist so." Kagome said. _'Those words out of his mouth really seem weird... cutie sister, lovely sister and blah, blah, blah! Does he do the same with Ema as well? Well, I don't know how she deals with him when he calls her such names...' _Everyone was surprised to hear such a straightforward proposal from Kagome. _'As expected from her.' _Tsubaki thought with a smirk and continued,

"Okay then, Kagome. Tell me something, how come you didn't come to your father's wedding?" Tsubaki dropped the bomb right away while the brothers remained quiet. _'Ts-Tsuba-nii! Did he seriously just ask her that? Right now?' _Yusuke screamed from inside and so did the other brothers except for Wataru, but it was a question many of them were pondering about.

Before someone could scold Tsubaki, Kagome started speaking herself. "Yes, I didn't. I wanted to, it was Papa's wedding after all. But my final examinations were going around that time and so, flying from _England _to _Japan_ became impossible."

"Oh! I thought it was some 'Dad marrying step-mother drama' or something like that." Yusuke blabbered on without thinking and received glares from his brothers.

"Still, the wedding could be postponed. I am surprised they didn't think of that." Natsume quickly said as an attempt of foreshadowing Yusuke's remark.

"Papa and Miwa-san talked to me about it. But I insisted that they must have the wedding on the planned date. They had been preparing for the wedding for months, and it was just an unfair coincidence that my exams were announced at the same time." Kagome replied and now started eating the strawberry tarts.

Everything became quiet for a while until Masaomi asked something. "So... is your mother okay with you living with us?"

This time, Ema replied while Kagome kept on devouring the tarts. "Mom had no problem at all. She and Papa have always been on good terms ever since the divorce. And you all are now family as well. After the divorce, my custody was given to Papa while Kagome was with mom. I have been living with you all. But Papa felt that Kagome should re-join her actual Japanese roots and spend some time with me and him. And also, to meet all of you- he suggested Kagome come live with us." Everyone noticed that Ema had used the term 'Mom' for her own mother but technically Miwa was her mother now, still nobody seemed to mind it.

"I am sorry for intruding; however, it is surprising that since your father is mostly away, you were left with him." Ukyo remarked.

"Yeah, but I was ten years old then, so I insisted on living with Papa. Mom was quite unhappy as she thought that my arrangements and care would be neglected but she agreed. It was a part of the divorce case anyways, that both daughters shouldn't be left with one parent." The living room became silent as some drank while some munched on the food. Natsume looked at Kagome and saw that she was staring intently at her plate.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome, startled, looked at him for a while thinking whether she should speak or not but she did anyway.

"Um... I was just wondering if they teach a wrong numbering system in _England._" She received questioning glances in return. Kagome added, "Because Ema told me that there were thirteen Asahina brothers but I see only seven now..."

The room burst into laughter, even Natsume let out a laugh, much to everyone's surprise. After some seconds Azusa said, "You've got a really good sense of humour."

"No, they don't teach a wrong numbering system in England," Masaomi informed with a chuckle. "Many of my brothers are out for study and work purposes. But you'll get to know them very soon." Kagome nodded and smiled. _'Seems like I am already a hit in the family! You go, Kagome!' _She thought as she remembered how much they laughed at her joke.

Wataru kept down his glass (Which had been his third juice refill) and joined the conversation. "What are your hobbies, Kagome-onee-san?"

"Um... I like to read, write." Natsume and Ukyo raised their eyebrows as writing was not a hobby everyone has. "I also love travelling- being outdoors, actually," Kagome added. "I also like to play tennis." _'Now that I think about it, it's kinda embarrassing to tell them about my hobbies... they must think that I am so self-involved...'_

"Kagome won the high school championship of tennis, she plays very nicely." Ema announced with pride while others nodded and Kagome blushed, completely mortified. _'Oh my God, now they will seriously think I am bragging! Or that Ema is bragging on my behalf! Oh, me and my awkwardness!! Just ignore it!'_

"And, do you like to play video games?" Wataru mentioned his own interest and pulled Kagome out of her thought chain.

"_Yes, I do!_" The younger boy seemed a bit confused by this but kept listening. "I love video games very much and I like to think I am an expert in them." She said and laughed, and others realized she wasn't being proud but was just joking.

"Really? Then do you like 'Zombie Hazard' game?" Wataru asked and Natsume, who was first leaning with his elbows on knees, straightened and leaned on the sofa. (For those who don't know, Natsume's company makes the game 'Zombie Hazard.') Ema, who remembered something, let out a small gasp (inaudible) and was going to stop Kagome.

"Kag-" But Kagome spoke anyways.

"That game? Ema's favourite?" Kagome asked and Natsume blushed slightly. Ema was tugging on Kagome's sweater but the ebony-haired girl ignored it. Tsubaki took some juice (He is awfully quiet, isn't he?) while Azusa was eating the sandwiches along with Yusuke as they heard the conversation.

"That game sucks, dude." Tsubaki spat his juice all over the oak table while Yusuke choked on the sandwich. Azusa somehow managed to swallow the sandwich but all of them had widened eyes- including Masaomi and Ukyo, and they looked at Natsume, who maintained his expressionless face. Kagome looked at them with surprise for their weird reaction but continued anyway. "I mean, everywhere you see there are _zombies, zombies, _and_ zombies._ So boring. Wait Ema, I am talking. Don't interrupt me. So, I just played that game once, when Ema recommended it to me 2-3 years ago and I hated it so much, I just sold that game to my friend. At least, I made some money with it, and I didn't want to keep that game with me any longer. A truly ghastly game. I wonder how so many people play it."

Natsume woke up from his seat and headed towards the outer balcony. "I have to make a call." He nonchalantly said. Tsubaki started laughing out loud as soon as Natsume left, and everyone else sighed.

"What? You also don't like that game?" Kagome asked as she saw Tsubaki's reaction.

"No, but I like _you_ more now!" He said and continued laughing.

"What's with him?" Kagome asked Ema but the brunette became worried as she saw Natsume's figure leaving the room and heading towards the outer balcony.

Heartbeat elevated, Ema exclaimed, "Kagome!" The new girl looked at Ema and kept her plate on the table. The brunette continued, "Natsume-san's company makes 'Zombie Hazard'!"

"WHAAAT?!" Kagome shouted and stood up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, she is." Masaomi said with a helpless smile.

"I thought he is the CEO of some multinational company!"

"It _is _a multinational company. Zombie Hazard is one of the games his company produces." Azusa told her.

"_Oh shit!_" Kagome exclaimed and Tsubaki laughed more. _'This one-eyed tyrant is getting on my nerves now!' _Kagome thought while gritting her teeth as she watched Tsubaki laugh. No one took offence to Kagome's exclamation as Wataru was now in middle school and 'Oh shit' was not that much of a big deal. "This is all your fault Ema! You were the one who thought that I should know about these people when I actually meet them first-hand. If you had told me before, _this _wouldn't have happened!"

"But I thought-" Ema tried to defend.

"Or you could at least tell me about _this_! You know how much I hate that game and I will be living with a person who produces it! Did you think that this topic might've never come up? I can't believe this!"

"I am sorry, Kagome. I thought it would be fun to meet and know all of them in person." Ema apologized with great sorrow and the hearts of all men in that room melted.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes for a second. She realized that it was not Ema's mistake but hers. "No... No, it's my fault actually. You were trying to tell me but I didn't pay attention. _Sorry._" Ema smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Ukyo said her name, but it felt somewhat foreign to him. "Natsume won't make a big fuss of it." He gave her a smile and left the room with the trays and cups.

"I think the same. We all are family and such things happen. Natsume is very understanding and I am sure he didn't mind it at all." Masaomi said lovingly like a big brother and patted Kagome's head. Kagome felt so much at ease due to such a sweet gesture. He also left the room while only the youngsters remained.

"Kagome, don't worry. Natsume said he was leaving to make a call, right? Nothing to be so dreading about." Azusa relieved her and turned to Tsubaki to make him stop laughing.

'_But still....' _She thought and her eyes moved to the balcony where the 26-year-old CEO must be.

***

**In this story, Natsume will be a CEO. Hope that clears up things.**

**Bye!**


	3. Relieved

**-13 September, 2019**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back! A big thank you to all of the people who read my story and eagerly wait for the updates.**

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the English language will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence. **

**Disclaimer: This is a crossover between Brothers Conflict and Inuyasha. I own neither of the characters but the story is mine.**

*******

**3\. Relieved**

Azusa forced Tsubaki and Yusuke to clean up the mess they had made by spitting the juice and choking the sandwich respectively. Ema had insisted on doing so but Azusa respectfully dismissed her proposal. _'_They've become too spoiled_...' _was what he said. So Wataru, who enjoyed this sight, and Ema continued to hang out in the living room with the three brothers.

Kagome had excused herself from this. She wanted to apologize to Natsume. _'There is no way in hell I can have a good relationship with him if I just ignore this.' _She would have to face him innumerous times after this, he was family after all. Instead of making things awkward then, apologizing now would be way better. _'Let's clear this up.'_

Ema had told her about the directions to the balcony, even though it was very near, as she didn't want Kagome to get lost. She had also told Kagome not to worry about this. Natsume was not a person who holds a grudge and all. _'But if that's what she wants to do...'_

Kagome stopped outside the balcony for a while and took a deep breath. _'I can do this... I just have to say sorry and not blurt out something stupid like I did before.' _She saw from the glass window that Natsume was leaning on the rails looking onto the scenario. _'His figure looks awesome from behind... seems like there are a lot of guys like him in Tokyo. I should definitely keep my eyes open.' _She thought. _'I wonder if he'll forgive me or not. He kind of seems like a blunt, arrogant dude... Whatever, I will apologize and whether to forgive me or not depends on him.'_

She walked onto the balcony and now that she was seeing him from the side, she realized that he was not just leaning on the rails, but also smoking. _'What the?! He is smoking? SMOKING!? Yuck! I wonder if his brothers ever talked him out of this... but then again, since he hasn't stopped obviously means he ignored them... Sounds like an adamant person...' _She again questioned if she would be able to receive his forgiveness or not but she shook her head to clear the negativity and decided to talk but in a quirky way.

1.

2..

3...

"Cigarette smoking is injurious to health. No actor in this film promotes or supports smoking, Smoking causes cancer. Smoking kills." Nastume turned his head in the direction of the voice. He saw Kagome with a sheepish smile on her face, standing some distance away, her hands clasped behind her.

"Was that the disclaimer they show before a movie starts?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is. Hope you got my point." Natsume felt a bit aggrieved as he saw the girl, to whom he had just met some time ago, ordering him to do something _'Or not do something.' _He thought_. _

She continued. "Then again, I just met you like 30 minutes ago. You have no obligation of listening to me. It's your personal matter anyways. Mind if I join you?"

"In smoking?" He asked, somewhat startled.

"For company! _Geez_!" Kagome exclaimed and he smiled a bit. She went to stand beside him, keeping some distance in between, and looked at the huge trees around the mansion. He also did the same and disposed the cigarette. Some moments passed by and Kagome noticed pink petals dancing along with the wind.

'_Cherry blossoms..._' She enjoyed the sight as it reminded her of similar trees in Kingston, until she realized what she came to do here. _'Oh shit! Focus Kagome!'_

She cleared her throat and said, "L-Look, I am sorry for before. I didn't know your company produced that game and it must have been very rude. I really didn't want to hurt your feelings." Now she looked at him. "Sorry."

"Are you apologizing about before?" Natsume asked her and she nodded. "Don't worry, it was nothing."

"Then why did you leave the room saying that you had to make a call? And not that I was spying, but I didn't see you making any call at all!" Kagome exclaimed.

'_What an energetic girl... she __**definitely**__ belongs to the Tsubaki group.' _"I wanted to take a smoke. You can't really excuse yourself from an ongoing family event just for a smoke, right?" Kagome gave out an 'Ooo' and he continued,

"Plus, if you are talking about the game, I can assure you it didn't matter that much." _'Because you don't think of me as a part of your family, so it didn't hurt...?' _Kagome assumed worriedly while Natsume added,

"We can't expect everyone to like the game, that'd be just plain stupid, naïve and not at all strategic. Our company, like any other, does not assume every existing individual as our consumer. We keep a certain targeted group in front of us and develop the game according to them. We consider their thoughts and demands- the ones that are reasonable and logical, and make appropriate changes in every edition while leaving the main theme of the game untouched. The goal is to satisfy our particular consumers and keep them engaged. If we start making a game while taking in the suggestions of everyone and suit the game according to everyone's demands, it would be impossible to make one. So, it's okay."

Kagome was left speechless for some moments as she heard his thorough explanation. After some moments, she tore her eyes away from him, and glanced ahead, with her tender fingers holding the rails. "You're so professional. No wonder you work at such a prestigious post."

Natsume didn't say anything but remained there. He could leave, the conversation could be considered as finished, but he didn't. He wanted to be there for some more while, not alone... but _with_ the ebony-haired girl. Kagome had a calm aura around her. He realized that there was something about her that kept him interested. There were only a few people in his life that kept him thus intrigued and he was willing to see how long this interest will last.

"I also wish to be in the same profession as yours." He looked at her as she said those words softly.

"Do you really want to or are you just saying it because of me?" He asked with his sultry and husky voice.

Kagome gave out a lively laugh again. _'There it is... Her laugh... It sounds like bells ringing in a church.'_ He thought.

"Noooo! Not because of that. I want to enter the corporate world, something that I decided a while ago. You know having intellectual meetings, managing the company and its assets, taking my company to new levels, meeting new people, wearing pencil skirts..." Kagome sheepishly smiled again while Natsume smirked at this. "I was planning on joining an English university for business studies, however because of Papa's proposal I came here. But Japanese universities also offer many amazing business programmes, don't they?"

"That depends, where are you planning on attending?" Natsume turned slightly towards his left side to observe her. Kagome was taller than Ema but not more than Natsume, obviously.

"Meiji University." Kagome replied. _'That's where __**she**__ is going as well... I wonder if something is happening between her and Subaru. But it won't matter since he is in Kyuushu anyways... Wherever he may be... here or there, I definitely don't plan on losing though...' _Natsume was lost in thought and he realized that Kagome had been looking at him cluelessly.

"Oh, sorry. So, Meiji? I would say you're in good hands then." He said and Kagome's face livened up. "I can offer you some guidance." He made a proposition, without his knowing. Natsume was surprised himself as he rarely offered this much of a help to the people he just met. _'She is family anyways, so no big deal...'_

Kagome looked at him for a moment and replied cheerfully, "Sure! Can I have your digits then?" Natsume gave her his business card and Kagome drooled over it. "_OMG!_ You have a business card?!! I mean... obviously, why not? But this is so pro! I can't believe I am going to get guidance from an actual CEO! Yippee!"

The raven-haired beauty realized that she had begun blabbering again- which actually had got her in this situation, and murmured a silent apology for her over excitement.

Natsume shook his hand slightly. "No, it's okay. It's very nice to see such a young person knowing what they want to do and getting excited about their future." _'Quite unlike how I was...'_

"_Yeah, thanks!_" Kagome appreciated his comment. "I guess I should get going then. Thank you for the card!" She said and was making her way back to the living room when Nastume called out to her. "Oye!"

She turned with a warm smile on her face, her hair shining under the sun. Her chocolate brown orbs shone brightly as she spoke, "Kagome, my name is Kagome."

He broke into a grin, which he very often does not do and said, "Well... Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the family." The dapper man said to her as he stood straight now, his hands in his pocket, looking like an Abercrombie god.

"Thank you." She said, turned back and walked towards the living room.

'_Well, that wasn't so bad...' _Both of them thought with a small smile.

_ ***abababab*** _

Kagome entered the living, satisfied and relieved. She saw the four brothers and Ema, watching TV and laughing. Kagome glanced at the giggling Ema. _'It's nice that she has blended in here well... They seem to have gotten really close...' _(You don't know how close ;)

"My cute little Kagome! How did it go?" Tsubaki asked as he saw Kagome coming towards them.

"Really good. Natsume-san wasn't upset at all. He just wanted to be outside for a while." Kagome replied as she sat down on the sofa beside Azusa. She peered into the kitchen. "Oh? Where did Ukyo-san go?"

"Kyo-tan had to study for a case, so he left you with us!" Wataru cheerfully replied and Kagome nodded.

"So, Yusuke," She called out to the red-haired guy, with whom she did not have that much of a conversation. "Any plans for us when we enrol in the university?"

"M-Me? Are you asking me?" Yusuke was completely startled, again. Being a rebel and a boy who was not so much great at anything, Yusuke was always neglected to some extent. As compared to his much successful brothers, he hadn't really achieved anything. So being recognized and paid some attention surprised him but made him happy nonetheless.

Kagome nodded at Yusuke's question. Azusa noted what Kagome was trying to do and smiled. _'Looking after her family already... just like her sister.'_ He observed the brown-haired beauty sitting beside Kagome. Oh, how much he had grown to be fond of her... Her smile, her caring and loving nature, her beautiful brown eyes...

"Her lips..." Azusa almost fell off the couch when those words were whispered to him in his ears. Everyone looked at him but then resumed their conversation again. Azusa looked at Tsubaki, who was smirking.

"Tsubaki! Don't startle me like that!" Azusa warned in a lower tone with a blush.

"But why did you even get startled?" Tsubaki asked innocently. "I bet you were thinking of her... Oh, is that a tint of blush I notice?"

"Shut up, Tsubaki." A reddened Azusa stood up and turned towards the youngsters. "Well, I should get going. Kagome, it was very nice to meet you. I hope you blend in well with everyone." He said and Kagome thanked him.

"Azusa, wait! Bye guys! Can't be away from my other half for long! Bye cutie Kagome!" Tsubaki went after Azusa but not before winking at Kagome _again_. _'He just can't get over those horrid adjectives, can he?... His winks are becoming a headache now...'_ Kagome thought, annoyed.

"God, Tsuba-nii's behavior sends shivers to my spine." Yusuke said with a scrunched- up face and a shudder.

"I know right?!" _'So glad I am not the only one who thinks that! I think I like this Yusuke guy!'_

"He just likes to be playful sometimes." Ema said politely.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What do you know Ema, you're such a goody-goody. In your eyes, the whole world is just perfect!" Kagome said and then chuckled with Ema.

Wataru and Yusuke both noticed that even though Kagome would mock or scold Ema sometimes, it was not serious but some playful exchanges. Just like the boys would behave with each other. It was Yusuke and Wataru's first time to see the bond of other siblings'... or sisters', more precisely.

"So, do you want to go to your room?" Ema asked.

"Please! I am very tired! Let me fall on the bed once and for all!"

"Heeeeeeh?! I wanted to spend some more time with Kagome-onee-san!" Wataru exclaimed and tugged the bottom of Kagome's sweater like a little child.

"Wataru, she is tired right now. You can play with her later. How about a game of Super Swift with me?" Yusuke offered and Wataru's face brightened. The little boy bid Kagome and Ema a goodbye for the moment and went to play the game. Both the girls smiled at Yusuke as a 'thank you' and he also smiled, only with a scarlet-hued face.

"You have the keys, right?" Ema asked as they climbed the stairs.

"_Yes_, _let's_ _go!_"

They went to the elevator and Ema clicked on 4. "We all live on the 3rd and 4th floors. From Masaomi-san to Azusa-san and me, we are on the fourth floor. The other brothers live on the third floor." As soon as Ema said 'The other brothers', Kagome started humming 'Baby Got back.'

"And where do I live?" She asked while humming the song.

"On the fourth floor, same as me!" Ema told her and the lift stopped at the said floor. "Your room, however, isn't right next to me though. I live in the middle of Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san's rooms. Your room is in the far corner."

"Cool! I like the corner rooms!" Kagome remarked cheerfully and Ema smiled. Kagome wasn't just saying this, she actually liked the corner rooms. Those rooms have a separate wall unlike the others, who have a shared wall. They passed Ema's room and the ponytailed girl pointed towards the room which was going to be Kagome's now.

Kagome took her keys out and opened the door. Ema turned the lights on and entered the room after Kagome. It was a very spacious, white and cream-coloured apartment. The arrangement of the room was the same as Ema's. "I love this! And I am really impressed with the way you have arranged it!" Kagome commented, quickly took off her boots and jumped on the floppy bed. _'So warm and fluffy...'_

"I cleaned it thoroughly, it was a storeroom Tsubaki-san used before, you know. I just hope there is no dirt left." Ema said as she looked around the room.

"This was a storeroom? I hope I didn't occupy his place." Kagome said as she muffled her face on the pillow.

Ema shook her head, even though Kagome couldn't see her. "He has a storeroom on the third floor as well, so we moved his stuff there." Kagome replied with a silent hum indicating she was very close to falling asleep. Knowing that Kagome had eaten plenty to keep her full, only then Ema covered Kagome with a blanket and turned down the lights. "Have a nice nap, Kagome." She said under her breath with a satisfied smile and left the room.

***** ******

**I know it's Kyushu, but on the wikia page it says "Kyuushu". I don't know if its a typo or what. I will check again and make corrections accordingly.**

**Bye till then.**


	4. 11/13

> **The Fifteenth**

**\- 26 October, 2019**

  
**A/N: Hello. Somewhat late, aren't I? Sorry about that. :)**

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the ** **English** ** language will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Thanks to EvilEyvi and guest for the kudos.**

**Everyone else, I do appreciate you all eagerly waiting for the update.**

**I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that it lives up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Brothers Conflict. I own neither of the characters but I do own the story.**

_***_

**4\. 11/13**

"_Oh shit! It's 8:00_! I should get going." Kagome said to herself and made her way back towards the Sunrise Residence.

It had been some days since Kagome had moved into the Asahina household. As soon as she had gotten used to the house and its surroundings, Kagome quickly fell back into her regular schedule that she used to follow back in England.

A part of this schedule was jogging and so, since the last two days, Kagome was waking up on six in the morning, run about 2 km and then come back home till 7-7:30.

Due to her father's proposal, Kagome had come to Japan to meet her step-family which included 13 brothers. Out of them, till now she had met Masaomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Yusuke, and Wataru. And yes, yesterday she met another brother.

_~~~~~The Previous Evening~~~~~~_

"Heeeeeeh?!" Wataru let out a cute squeal when Kagome beat him in his favourite game 'Super Swift', again. She, Yusuke, and Wataru had been playing in the living room since the afternoon. Games after games, they didn't realize that it was an early evening now.

Since it was a weekday, no one else was home. Ema had also joined them a little while later and was preparing snacks for the _kids_. Kagome had offered to help but Ema told her to enjoy herself.

Just then, the trio heard the elevator's 'ding'.

"Who is it?" Yusuke called out as he watched Kagome and Wataru play. Much to his amusement, he had grown comfortable around the ebony-haired girl. She was beautiful, smart, funny but there was absolutely nothing in her that made him feel awkward or out of place. Yusuke didn't have any romantic feelings or any sort of attraction towards Kagome. He just felt at ease in her company, which was very rare of him. Even though it had only been some days since he got acquainted with her, it appeared as if he had known her for ages. He wasn't this comfortable with Ema as well... _'Maybe because she is my crush, I feel shy around her... but around Kagome, I really don't.'_

Footsteps approached and a blonde man, with hair that fell at his shoulders, glanced at the trio. Kagome and Wataru were engrossed in playing the game and Kagome thought it must be one of the brothers she had met already, so she didn't look up.

"Oye!" The man made a sound to grab the attention of the youngsters. Upon hearing this new voice, Kagome looked up and a loud screech was heard.

"I won! I won!" Wataru exclaimed and started dancing in the living room as Kagome's car had crashed when she looked up. In seconds only, the dancing boy also glanced above and saw that someone was upstairs- looking at them. "Oh! KanaKana is here!"

'_KanaKana? Which one is he again?_ _Uh...'_ Kagome struggled in recognizing the man, and his apparel was of no help as well. He was wearing a navy-blue suit with a purple tie, over which there was an oversized, light French beige coloured coat. _'Who is he?'_

  
"Oh?! Kaname-san!" Ema exclaimed as she came from the kitchen. '_Kaname-san? The monk? So Japanese priests now wear coats and all? Even in shrines or just when they are out?' _Kagome quickly stood up as she had been sitting while playing games, and Yusuke did the same.

Kaname climbed down the stairs as he looked at the quartet. But later, his eyes became fixated on a raven-haired beauty wearing a V-neck periwinkle-coloured, full sleeved sweatshirt with tracks underneath and her hair tied in a low bun. _'So, this is her...'_

"Kaname-san! Welcome home!" Ema greeted him as he stood in front of them. Wataru also did the same while Yusuke gave him an acknowledging nod. Kaname looked at Kagome now and not knowing what to do, she just offered him a smile in return.

He came forward and hugged Kagome, which didn't surprise her at all. Ema had told her about his playboy nature but still, it felt weird. _'And hot... This is sooo not a friendly hug... I am breathing so heavily... And he is so handsome as well... Oh, bloody hell! Kagome, idiot! Stop fantasizing! He is family!' _Kagome thought while getting flushed.

He pulled away from her and offered her a charming smile which Kagome found to be nice but not one of the 'Makes-me-go-weak-in-the-knees' type. Perhaps because she knew of his lady-killer individuality.

Kaname now turned to the brunette. "Imouto-chan, very nice to meet you again." He said to her and only gave her a nod. Ema was surprised as she also expected a hug but Kaname just smiled at her and went to sit on the couch. _'...Maybe he is taking that training of his very seriously...' _Ema thought as she remembered the reason why Kaname had left the house was that he wanted to get rid of the feelings towards her. Ema felt very relieved. Because all she wanted was a family and now that at least one brother was trying to do so.

Kagome also sat on the couch with Kaname, while Yusuke and Wataru continued playing games as they sat on the floor. "So how was your homecoming trip?" The new girl asked as she knew he had been at some shrine, away from home.

"That's what I should be asking you. How was yours?" _'Talking with me right away... seems confident.'_ Kaname thought.

"Really nice, thank you. I took a long nap yesterday so I feel really good now." Kagome replied.

"Here." Just then Ema came and offered tea to Kaname. Again, he smiled and took a sip.

"Kana-nii you should have called." Yusuke said to his elder brother, but his eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Why bother? Everyone is coming for the weekend anyways, so it's sort of a given that I would be as well." He continued. "After all, how could I miss a feast being thrown in the honour of my Imouto-chan." He winked at Kagome and she pressed her lips, but because of another reason.

As soon as Wataru heard this, he told Kaname, "Kagome-onee-san doesn't like it when you don't call her by her name." Kaname was startled by this but laughed and Kagome gave a relieved sigh. She didn't want the monk to think that she was an arrogant person. _'Not when he is this hot...'_

Kaname spoke, "That's even good then. Since I have two sisters now, calling them Imouto-chan would only lead to confusion. So, Kagome, how do you feel at my humble abode?" _'Wow, my name sounded so sexy coming from him...'_ The new girl thought to herself before answering.

"Your house is really nice. Very comfortable and lovely. But I like the brothers more. It's so rare to see such a large family, but pleasing nonetheless. I am sure I would get used to all this in no time."

Kaname listened to this with closed eyes, as if carefully taking in what she said. As she finished speaking, his eyelids opened as if petals of a lotus, which distracted Kagome but only for a bit. "Very glad to hear that. And how do you feel about the upcoming party?"

His hazel eyes peered at Kagome as she spoke, "Very nervous, to be honest. I told Ukyo-san that if he wants me to meet everyone – I'd love to. But this phrase 'Feast being thrown in your honour and stuff' has been really throwing me off. It feels as if I am some socialite's daughter, who is being formally introduced in society."

Everyone laughed at this and Kagome felt relaxed. _'Thank god they don't think of me as some ungrateful child.' _She added, "But Ukyo-san told me not to take it too seriously. That such feasts or large dinners take place at the house every once in a while. So, my arrival is only a mere reason as everyone would be getting together anyways."

"Yes indeed. At least once a month all my siblings try to meet. Because of our clashing schedules and some being away from home, it becomes a conscious attempt to catch up on the lost moments." He said and Kagome felt very much mesmerized by his way of speaking. He spoke in such a gentle and careful manner that even if he would utter a curse word, it would feel as some sacred sermon. _'Monks need to have this persuading quality. It must be beneficial in preaching and all that stuff.'_

"Did you know, Kagome's actually a shrine priestess." Ema eagerly announced out of nowhere, and Kagome blushed while Kaname raised an eyebrow at this as he clearly was not expecting it.

"Shrine priestess?!" Wataru exclaimed while Yusuke was also surprised and they both looked back. "Like the ones that are shown in animes?!"

"Yes, Wataru-kun, exactly like that!" Ema replied in the same cheerful tone as Wataru, because she knew that this must be very exciting for him.

"Then does Kagome-onee-san have purifying powers, and bows and arrows?!"

Kagome chuckled and replied, "I am not a shrine priestess, Wataru, my mum was. But before going to _England_ she handed over the shrine property to the government to look after." Kagome informed.

"Having a shrine or not under your authority does determine your status as a shrine priestess," Kaname informed while everyone listened to him. "It's a position considered hereditary. Since your mother must have retired after she got married to Rintarou-san, technically you're the shrine priestess now."

"That is exactly what our grandpa used to say to us. But Kagome never took it seriously." Wataru's eyes bore curiosity as he heard the mention of grandfather. The Asahina brothers' maternal grandparents had died in a plane crash but none of them knew a thing about their paternal ones.

"Grandpa used to say so, and I really loved to fantasize that I am a priestess who drives away evil and helps people from the conflicts in their life." The priestess continued. "But I just thought that since we don't have a shrine now, maybe... But I guess I still am a priestess then. Yay!" Everyone chuckled at her exclamation. "...I want to visit that place once. Our shrine. See how it really is. _Mum_ would love if I did so."

Ema took Kaname's empty cup and while going towards the kitchen she said, "It is a beautiful place Kagome, I visited it during high school as part of a project. We should definitely go there sometime."

"I would be really happy if you would have me as a company. Would be nice to see it with you all. It's the Higurashi shrine, no?"

With widened eyes, Kagome nodded. "How do you know?"

"There is only one shrine in Tokyo that is now government property and does not have it's main shrine priestess, causing to being looked after by other priests," Kaname told her. "And your last name is Higurashi. So, it was pretty deducible." Everyone let out an 'Ooo'. "So, we all should go visit sometime then."

"Absolutely!" Kagome agreed cheerfully while Ema took a seat beside her.

"Well, I must say, your arrival and timing as a priestess could not be more perfect. There are many conflicting situations going on here as well." Kaname carefully said while Ema and Yusuke straightened up in their seats. "And who knows we all might be in a condition- wanting to receive immediate help from the aiding priestess. Especially your sister." Kagome's eyebrows crossed as she listened to him speak. _'What does that even mean...'_

"K-Kaname-san, would you prefer some snacks?" Ema politely asked, probably as an attempt of changing the subject.

"No, no. I must be getting to my room now. It's time for my lecture." He said as he glanced at his watch.

"Lecture? Are you having people over again?" Yusuke asked with displeasure, clearly indicating that no good memories were attached to the word 'lecture'. Kaname laughed and told everyone that Ukyo had banned (Seriously) him from inviting his group over again.

"People come over to the shrine and require moral assistance from the priests. Since I am one of the priests, even if away, I have to perform these lectures. So, our shrine started this thing where we give sermons through live videos." All four raised their eyebrows and then burst into laughter as they heard Kaname say the following. "Modern problems require modern solutions."

Wataru giggled as he asked, "Did you just refer to that meme?"

"I did, Wataru-_kun._" Wataru's face beamed as he heard this and Kaname went to pat his head, as the boy was sitting ahead of them playing games... Ema and Kagome stood up as well. Beside his tall figure, Kagome looked freakishly small. _'Like a shrub standing next to a large mahogany tree...' _She thought.

"Therefore, I take my leave." He said and turned to the raven-haired girl. "Really nice to meet you... Kagome." Both the girls bowed while Wataru simply said bye.

When Kaname had climbed up the stairs, Yusuke remarked on their conversation, "Kana-nii might not seem like it, but he is pretty intelligent, huh. Knowing about priestesses and what not. Otherwise, he always seems like a woman-ogling person. But then again, priestesses are women as well, so it's not that much out of character for him to know about this." Everyone laughed.

"I heard that Yusuke!" Kaname's voice echoed from upstairs and Yusuke covered his mouth with his palm. "I will get back to you soon. Just wait." Kaname added.

The red-haired boy sighed at this while Kagome and Wataru laughed recklessly. Yusuke warned the duo to shut up but then ended up laughing with them anyways.

Meanwhile, as Kaname made his way back to his room, he couldn't help but remember how happy Ema looked, now that he had left his flirtatious behaviour behind. He sighed as he didn't want to disregard his feelings for her but at the end of the day, in the pursuit of his love for her, he couldn't afford to make her sad.

_~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~_

The past events flashed through Kagome's mind as she made her way back to the mansion. For today's workout, she was wearing a slightly loose, black T-shirt with same hued shorts underneath that came till the middle of her thighs. Black and white Iniki sneakers were her choice of footwear with a pair of alabaster socks. She had tied her raven, wavy hair in a ponytail.

"_Bloody hell! I can't believe I am so late!" _She had spent one hour for her physical exercises and then basically spent another hour playing with the kids in the park who had come with their parents for morning walks and then, enjoyed the swings happily and unabashedly. The particular playground equipment was pretty strong and since the security guard of the park didn't mind a nineteen-year-old playing on it, the sky was the limit for Kagome. The men in the park didn't stop her as well, as they enjoyed the sight of her bare long, slender legs swaying.

On the way home, Kagome spotted the cherry blossom trees at their fullest, lining the road. _'One of the things that I truly missed about Japan... those pink petals look so gorgeous. I should take a picture of them.'_ Kagome snapped a pic of the trees, and then took a selfie with them and sent it to her mom. _'She would be happy to see them...' _Kagome thought as she put her phone back in her pocket and continued listening to the softly played songs through her earphones.

She entered the mansion and walked towards the elevator.

"Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here..." Kagome hummed the song delicately but stopped when she saw a man waiting at the elevator, his back facing her. He was wearing a suit, was tall and even through his clothes she could see his muscular body.

'_Must be a renter... but this elevator is for family only. Is he one of...' _She thought as she went near the man and observed him from the side. He had a large bag on his right shoulder and a determined look on his face. The boy was startled when he saw someone standing next to him.

"This elevator is for the family. The one for the renters is there." He pointed towards the other elevator, which was somewhat away. His grey eyes and hair became distinctive to Kagome. "Um... are you S-Subaru-san?"

The man was surprised but the pieces quickly fell into their places. "O-Oh, so you are the... her..." He blushed profoundly as he had mistaken her for a renter. Just as he was staggering, the elevator opened with a ding.

"Saved by the bell!" Kagome said cheerfully, hoping to make the boy relaxed. Both of them entered the elevator and Kagome took the earphones out of her ears. "Yes, I am Ema's sister. My name is Kagome, very nice to meet you." She extended her hand which he shook for a micro-second only and quickly took it back. _'Aww... he is so shy!' _Subaru quickly pressed the button 3 as Kagome pressed 4.

"You are a basketball player, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You live in Kyushu, right?"

"Y-yes."

"How is it there?"

"O-Okay..." Kagome became quiet after this. He was clearly feeling very uncomfortable- speaking with her. _'No point in stressing him out.'_

As she looked ahead at the closed doors of the elevator while tapping her right foot softly, Subaru took a quick side-glance of her. He glanced at her clothing – breezy attire, sports shoes, and sweaty but brightly shining face. Some of her hair strands had escaped the ponytail and now stick to her sweaty neck. As Kagome tucked her hair behind her ears, a small trickle of sweat travelled the nape of her slender neck... Subaru's face reddened at this sight but soon realized something. _'Was she out for...'_

"Umm... a-are you com-coming back fr-from running?" He somehow managed to say it. _'I can't be a stupid person. If I become friends with her sister, _**_she _**_will come to like me more.'_

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed happily, as she saw Subaru initiating the conversation himself. "I love being fit. It's very important to lead a healthy and happy life."

Subaru nodded as he kept looking down. "S-So, I h-heard you're also going to Meiji?"

"Yeah, Ema is going there as well. So, I wanted to be with her." Kagome continued. "They also have many interesting sports programmes as well, but I am sure you know about them."

"You do sports?" Now, he didn't stutter as the topic he loved came up.

"Yeah, not basketball though. I am clearly not that tall." Kagome said as she pointed at Subaru and he blushed again. "But I do play tennis. I love that sport!" Subaru looked at her for a moment and then looked down again. The elevator stopped on the third floor and he got out. Much to Kagome's surprise, he turned and said, "I-I will see you in the evening." Kagome's face brightened and she gave a cheerful nod, and the elevator closed.

'_The Asahina brothers are so nice. They have some weird quirks, no doubt about that but they are very friendly. I think I am doing great with them.' _She got out on the fourth floor and went towards her room. _'So, I have met nine brothers now... and have made great progress!'_ Kagome opened her apartment.

"Just stop your crying  
Have the time of your life  
Breaking through the atmosphere  
And things are pretty good from here" She sang the song happily as she went into the bathroom.

** _*abababab*_ **

Friday evening approached and Kagome had been reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird' for quite a while now. Giving out a soft sigh she kept the open book down on her stomach, threw her arms above her head and looked through her window and, a beautiful purple sky blessed her eyes. In England, you rarely see the shimmering, scarlet sun... just a grey sky filled with clouds. She liked this warm and lively atmosphere. _'But I do miss the occasional drizzles of rain...'_

Just then Kagome's phone vibrated. Being the lazy person she was, she stretched her arm and took the phone, which was on the far away table, without waking up from the bed. It was a message from Ema.

** EMA **

_Hey! _

_Yo!_

_It's our turn for making dinner today._

_Yeah._

_I think we are out of groceries. Wanna come with me?_

Except for her morning walks, Kagome hadn't really gotten out of the house. _'There is so much going on in the house, I didn't really need to go out. I should go anyways. I need to catch up with Ema as much as I can.'_

_Sure. We leave now?_

_Yup. See you soon._

Kagome got up and sat on the bed for a while and then proceeded to get ready. After some minutes, Kagome came out of her apartment and saw that Ema was standing outside.

"Why didn't you come in?" She asked as she locked the door.

"No, it's okay." Ema said.

"How is Juli now?" Kagome asked as the squirrel was (again) diagnosed with a gastric ulcer.

"Recovering. They are still keeping him at the hospital. Nothing to worry about though. Do you need help with that?" Ema asked as she saw Kagome struggling with the door.

Just then, the sound of the lock was heard and Kagome smiled at her sister victoriously. "Shall we go then?"

They first went to the fifth floor because Ema wanted to recheck what groceries should be brought. As they both walked towards the indoor balcony which led to the living room and the kitchen, they saw a man sleeping on the green couch.

"Isn't that Louis-san?" Kagome asked and went near the figure to check and it indeed was him. "Why is he sleeping here?"

"He often does that. He says he sleeps here because when he is sleepy, he doesn't even have the energy to go up to his room." _'What a weird reason to be sleeping out here.'_ Kagome thought and told Ema that if he continues to sleep here, he might catch a cold.

"That's why we keep this here." The brunette said as she took a shawl from a cupboard nearby and put it on the twenty-two-year-old hairdresser. She went to the kitchen while Kagome remained there only.

She had met Louis, the eighth brother yesterday when they were to have dinner. Kagome found him to be a bit peculiar but he seemed like a good person nonetheless.

'_So, he is the adopted one...' _Kagome thought._ 'I guess this family has many things I need to learn about...' _She glanced at the man for a while and then continued to check out her cell phone. Ema came back and their outing began.

As they left the mansion, the sun had already set down. Both of them were walking on the road, chattering about this and that.

"What is the menu for tomorrow then?" Kagome asked as the _'Welcoming Party' _was to be on the very next day.

"Don't know. Such feasts and all are handled by Ukyo-san. There are too many details and he loves perfection. I just assist him in the small things." Ema spoke. She noticed that Kagome had stopped and was looking back. "Is there something wrong?"

Kagome peered at the dark road behind them slightly illuminated by the street lights. "No, nothing." She started walking and so did the brunette. "Ukyo-san is out today, isn't he? Do you know when he'll be back?" _'Why do I feel like someone's behind us...'_

The chat continued but Kagome was getting more and more conscious. _'Am I just hallucinating or what? Lord, I need to stop watching these thriller movies!'_

Soon they left the residential era behind and entered the market. Shops were shining with their beautifully arranged lights, attracting customers. Kagome was looking around curiously and quite frankly, she couldn't see much difference in the shopping district back at Kingston and here. _'Maybe because Tokyo also is a metropolitan city.'_

The girls entered the supermarket and separated to look for groceries, in order to save time.

"Let's see... um, wasabi and tofu." Kagome said to herself as she searched for the ingredients on the shelves while looking at the list. Ema had given that list to Kagome so that she would be able to find the goods easily.

Kagome put the stuff in the basket according to the quantities mentioned in the list. "I wonder what tofu is. It kind of looks like paneer." She went forward to take other things but quickly looked back. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just some middle-aged women. But Kagome's suspicion was definitely triggered now.

'_I definitely saw someone when I turned... but I didn't really see who.' _Kagome looked around again, with crossed eyebrows. And just then her eyes fell on a woman. A peculiar one, to be precise. That orange-haired lady was standing near a shelf; her hands folded and was staring back at Kagome.

Kagome also maintained the eye contact for a while, and she realized that the woman was smiling now. Instantly, Kagome smiled back at the woman with a nod. Nothing else. Just an acknowledgement. But Kagome found that woman to be quite odd and out of the place. 

Kagome turned as she glanced at her list but again looked back at the place, where the woman was standing previously, only to find no one there at all. Confusedly, Kagome looked here and there for a while but gave up. She grabbed other essentials and went to look for Ema. And she realized that the shadow lagging behind them wasn't there anymore.

** _*ababababab*_ **

"Ema you put those things at their place and till then I am watching some _telly." _Kagome stretched her body as she walked towards the living room. _'Boy_, _that was really_ _tiresome. Thirteen bellies to feed, no joke really. I wonder if_ _Ema's_ _the_ _one_ _who brings all of this stuff every time. And that she or Ukyo-san make dinner for all the family every day too? I don't know why they haven't hired any domestic help. It's not like money is an issue. Probab...'_ Kagome stopped as she saw a bewildering sight in front of her.

"Y-You! You're the woman from earlier!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed towards the emerald-eyed lady. The woman again smiled, sitting comfortably on the couch- one leg on another, with a glass of wine in her hand. "Are you someone's girlfr-" _'Wait a second. Red dress, pantyhose, black leather jacket... could_ _she_ _be...'_

"I am glad you didn't finish your last sentence." The woman kept her glass on the table, stood up and skilfully put her hair behind her shoulders which, even Kagome admitted, was too good for a _man_. "None of my brothers are lucky enough to get a girlfriend like me."

Kagome let out a chuckle. "I knew it. You must be Hikaru-san, the fift...?"

"Fourth. A novelist by profession."

"Really glad to meet you. I have heard a lot about you actually. I am sorry I was not able to recognize you right away."

Both sat down and Kagome called out to Ema. "You did though, even so after a while. Was it my dressing style that gave me away?" Hikaru asked as he observed the new girl, while Kagome noticed that along with his appearance, his voice was very feminine as well.

"Yes. At first, I was like how is this woman even here? But then as I saw your clothing and I have seen some of your pictures so it hit me." Ema came out with a glass of water. "Hello Hikaru-san, here's some water for... oh." Ema had heard the voices in the living room and came to know that the fourth brother had arrived. She had brought him water but she saw the wine glass in front of him. _'I guess he doesn't need this now...' _Ema thought and sat down. "So, you've met him?" Kagome nodded.

"An awfully normal meeting though, especially as compared to your sister's first meeting with me." The guy said as he glanced at Ema who blushed profoundly. She remembered that when she had first met Hikaru, he had caught Ukyo making a move on her.

"Really? What happ-" Suddenly the lights went down. Kagome and Ema gasped while Hikaru was also taken off guard but the lights came back in some moments. Ema was going to speak but she heard a voice.

"Yeah, it has come back. Very quickly though. It's okay now. Oh? Lou-chan is sleeping on the couch again. Yeah, he has a shawl on him, don't worry... I think someone else has arrived. No, not a delivery man.... Yeah. Oh, it's Hikaru." Kaname spoke as he looked down from the balcony. "Yeah. I will. Take care. Bye then." Kaname ended his call as he entered the living room, only after descending the stairs. "I see Hikaru has come as well." The referred man only gave a nod in return and Kaname sat on the couch. Seeing that the three must have been in engaged in a conversation, Kaname popped a question.

"So, what do you think of our new sister?" Kagome smiled at this while Hikaru replied.

"For now, I can only say that she seems to be very polite and cautious of her surroundings." Kaname and Kagome raised their eyebrows at this while Ema asked what he meant by this. "I suppose you all have not understood the meaning behind my words." He dramatically cleared his throat. "See, I was the dark shadow that you were being so much wary about."

Some moments passed and Kagome's eyes widened. "_Blimey! You_ were the one who followed us all the way to the supermarket? Why in the godforsaken world would you do that!?"

"Wanted to see how the newest family member is. Is she a confident, well-aware and strong person," Now he glanced at Ema. "Or a nervous, gullible and feeble pushover." Ema anxiously looked down at her hands and Kaname saw this.

"You got all that by just following me?" Kagome asked. _'This man sure is weird...'_

"As much as suspicious and outlandish Hikaru may seem, he is very good at studying people. I guess that's what made him have an opinion about you so quick." The blonde man answered Kagome.

"So, you actually followed us right from the mansion?"

"Yes, I did." Hikaru replied to Kagome, while Ema still tried to find some clues in her mind if she had realized someone following them at all. _'Goodness, I really am a feeble person...'_

"I got to the house and saw you two leaving. Fun time began." He continued. "Seeing how our new sister is, I think things will be more interesting in this house from now on." Kagome didn't hear the last comment and just observed the man she just met. _'What a nutter! Thank God he is not home that much. How do his brothers even put up with him? But then again, his brothers are surely as wacky as him.'_

"Hikaru, don't startle people by acts like this. Someone might probably report you to the police." Kaname warned as he leaned back on the couch.

Hikaru made a babyface and whined. "Oh, Kaname-nii-san! I cannot stop this even if I wanted to! This is all part of my job and now, a part of me..." He said the last part seductively.

The monk rolled his eyes and had the look on his face that said 'I-give-up'. "So, what were you all up to?" He decided to let go of the topic.

"We were just going to make dinner right now. Come on Kagome." Kagome stood up along with her sister but Kaname interrupted. "No need for that."

Right at that moment- exhausted, vigorous and loud breaths came in everyone's earshot. All of them looked up and saw a flushed Yusuke, carrying two very large plastic bags.

"_The Perfect Dinner_?" Kagome said as she read the words on the bags as the red-haired boy came down the stairs.

Ema quickly realized it. "Oh! Did you order dinner!? I am so sorry, we were so late in preparing the meal." She quickly bowed and offered an honest apology while Kagome went ahead to give a hand to Yusuke. _'Oh dear, they are very heavy!'_

"That's not it. Since my sisters and brother always work hard to provide such delicious meals, I thought it would be nice to treat you all." Kaname said while Ema gave out a relieved smile.

Yusuke angrily looked at the smirking Kaname, as Kaname spoke to his delinquent brother. "Told you I would get back to you. Did you take the stairs?"

"The stupid elevator stopped working as the electricity went off. It didn't work for a while even when the lights came back. What else could I do?"

Hikaru rose from his seat and refilled his glass. "I already had dinner at a restaurant... before my trail after you two began." He said this with a smirk. "I will be in my room if you need me. A good night to everyone."

"Hikaru-san, what about your luggage?" Ema asked meanwhile Kagome gave the glass of water, which Ema had brought for Hikaru, to the panting Yusuke.

"Since I am here for the weekend only, I didn't bring much. Will use the stuff in my room." Ema nodded at this and he continued. "I was kidding obviously. I need my clothes with me, all the time!" He exclaimed in a chirpy way and Kaname let out a sigh. His face turned all serious now as he turned to his younger brother. "Yusuke, my stuff is downstairs. Bring it to my room. Now." Yusuke's eyes widened and before he could even reject it, the novelist had left the room.

"Gaaaaah!" Yusuke let out an annoyed scream and received a pitiful glance from Ema and Kagome. _'Poor guy, I wonder why his brothers are such a pain to him...' _"I am not bringing his stuff! No way in hell! I'll just tell Suba-nii to bring them."

"Um... Subaru-san has gone out to meet his friends from the university. He will be having dinner with them. So..." Ema informed and Yusuke's face fell.

"Perhaps Kaname-san can hel-"

"Look at the time! Come on Imouto-chan, let's serve dinner for everyone! I am starving!" Kaname hurriedly said as he held Ema by her shoulders playfully, and took her to the kitchen.

"Perhaps not..." Kagome muttered but found Kaname's reaction funny. She turned to the saddened boy and said,

"Yusuke, let's go get the luggage. Till then Ema will set out dinner."

"It's Hika-nii's stuff. There will be a lot of it, plus heavy."

Kagome looked at him with mock anger. "So, what are you saying? I can't pick it? Don't judge me by my appearance! I shall let you know that I also have pretty much strong muscles." She said and showed her thin, frail arm with pride. Yusuke gave out a chuckle and nodded while Kagome smiled. He wiped his face with his jacket and the teenage duo left the room.

Kaname was coming to call Kagome when he witnessed this exchange. He just smiled at this._ 'Seems like the eleventh one has gotten close with Kagome... well, let's hope they don't get too close. But it will only give an edge to my other brothers nonetheless...' _He thought as he made his way back to the kitchen.

'_As they will lose one more person from the conflict in the pursuit of _**_her_**_...'_

_***_

**Pretty long, eh? So do tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also, when I write the words 'her', 'she' in bold or italic it means I am referring to Ema. This is because none of the brothers have called her by her name (At least in the anime).**

**The song Kagome hums is of Harry Styles. I don't own it.**

**Updates will be faster from now onwards.**

**And so, I shall take my leave...**


	5. The One We All Were Waiting For

**The Fifteenth**

**\- 10 November, 2019**

**A/N: ScarlettPriestess is back! And late as always! Lol. Sorry though. Many things are going on and all. Anyways...**

**Important note:**

**Kagome calls Hikaru as Serpent in her mind, because of his eyes and lips. Lol.**

**Well then... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Brothers Conflict, but I do own the story. **

* * *

**5\. The One We All Were Waiting For**

"Good morning, Ukyo-san." Kagome greeted as she approached the breakfast table. She was wearing a casual, bold china-pink T-shirt with sweatpants and her hair was tied in a low bun.

The lawyer, who was arranging plates, turned with a smile on his face. "A very good morning to you as well."

"Wow, seems like everyone takes weekends very seriously at the Asahina household." Kagome asked as she saw that the dining room was almost empty even though it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Yes, actually. Kaname told me yesterday that Masaomi-nii will not be home till noon. Hikaru, Wataru and Louis are some deep sleepy-heads, they probably won't make it to the breakfast. And Louis... will not even be at lunch, I guess." Kagome giggled at this.

"Subaru already ate, as he cannot break out of his schedule and is now gone out for some practice." Ukyo continued. "And who else... I actually don't know. Saturdays are always ambiguous. It's the only day when I don't know if anyone will be at breakfast or not." He said as he was lost in thoughts for a while, maybe thinking about who else will be at the breakfast. "Well, whoever comes is always welcome."

Kagome nodded and saw Ema doing something in the kitchen. _'Probably breakfast.'_ "Let me lend you a hand with that." She said to the blonde man and went ahead to take some plates.

"Oh, don't bother. Everything is ready already. Besides, you're new here. Just sink in for a while and enjoy." He said and now looked at the plates to see if they were alright. _'Oh, my lord, just how much effort is he going to put in for the plates!? This man should have been a chef. Wrong career choice. Or maybe because he didn't have proper counselling that he chose law? But he's good at that as well. What can it be?...'_

"And..." He said as he moved his eyes back at Kagome, who was debating with her herself about the profession choice of Ukyo. "I don't know why, but you give off a vibe many of my brothers do."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at this. "Sorry... what?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. You're so lively and chirpy, so many of my younger brothers are like that. And as I've done it with my brothers, I can't help but spoil you as well. So, you're off the hook." The man said this sweet thing with his charming smile and Kagome would've literally cried when she heard what he said. Her eyes followed his tall figure moving towards the kitchen, and eyed his cute tushie as well. _'Aww... he really thinks of me like that? Wow... so nice. But wait.'_

Kagome hesitated for a moment.  
_'Then why does he make Ema do the work? Is it because he doesn't look at her as a sibling?...what was that? I didn't really get what he meant... Oh, wait! He said I gave him a vibe like his younger brothers. And maybe by that, he meant Kaname-san, the serpent, one-eyed tyrant, Yusuke and Wataru... And Ema really isn't like them. Oh, so that is what he must've meant. Plus, Ema is really nice as a company as well. So maybe he likes having her around.'_

Kind of satisfied with her reasoning and happy, because now she had a license to be lazy and fool around, Kagome moved her attention to the red-haired boy in the room. He had been there all the time. And Kagome could not believe that the guy didn't even look up once while she spoke with his older brother. _'What is with him...'_ She thought with a small smile as she kind of knew it must be something stupid and childish.

"Gooood morning, Yusuke." The girl melodiously greeted as preschool children do for their teachers.

As soon as his name was mentioned, his head rose slowly which was resting on the table, and had clear displeasure on his face. He somehow managed to smile but the scowl remained on his face.

"Wow, not a morning person, are you?" Kagome asked as she poured herself some juice while she sat on her chair.

"It's not the morning he is dreading about," Ukyo said as he came from the kitchen and brought breakfast to the table with Ema. "It's what the morning has brought with its arrival."

Kagome, completely perplexed looked at Ukyo. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the reason why Yusuke is like this," Ukyo said and garnished the salad with coriander. "Is because his favourite brother has come home now." Ema helplessly smiled at this and left for the kitchen, while Yusuke let out a groan. _'His favourite brother? There are only two left... whoever can it be?'_ Kagome thought.

"I hope you're not talking about me." Someone said and Kagome's head snapped up along with others. A boy with pink hair pinned to his left side came down the stairs. "Because I am no way his favourite brother. In fact, I hardly even consider an idiot like him as my brother."

"That's what I think about you too! Dumbass!" Yusuke exclaimed as he slammed his hands onto the table. Kagome was startled by this and went on to steady her glass, that was going to fall off due to the outburst of Yusuke's hands. Just as she was going to greet the new boy she had recognised, another person interrupted.

"Shut up, you two. The day has hardly begun and you two are spoiling it already." Tsubaki said with an annoyed expression on his sleepy face and took his seat, followed by Azusa.

Fuuto mumbled a 'whatever' under his breath while Yusuke just let out a snort. Kagome smiled at Yusuke again. _'Probably some brotherly fuss. Finally, something interesting! Lol. Well, for now...'_ She turned her head back to glance at the new boy and realized that he was already staring at her.

Kagome quickly stood up from her chair and faced him. "Hello, I am-"

"I know who you are, Miwa's husband's another daughter..." He said with exasperation and Kagome just looked at him blankly. _'Miwa's husband's....?'_ Fuuto let out an exasperated sigh and continued. "Huh. That was really long. Miwa's husband's another daughter. I wonder however am I going to get used to that?"

"Maybe instead of doing that, you could just say her name. It would be awfully easy no?" Azusa mockingly suggested his young idol brother.

"Meh. What's so fun in that?" Fuuto said as he shrugged but saw Tsubaki glaring at him. The idol frowned and continued. "Fine! I will call her by her name, what is it again?"

"Kagome." She whispered her name softly.

"Okay then, Lagome it is!"

Kagome's face grimaced as she heard this. There was one thing in the world that she could not handle, which was making fun of her name. Still, because the elder brothers were present and kind of looking at her now, she opted out for being polite. "It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME." She on purpose spelt it carefully while gritting her teeth and scored a chuckle from Ukyo and Azusa, and a laugh from Tsubaki.

"Huh?" Fuuto said, apparent confusion covering his face. "That is exactly what I said. LA-GO-ME." He mouthed the words, his lips looking as if he was chewing something. Kagome's jaw clenched and she swallowed hard, trying to suppress the boy's comment. _'I am not going to fall for this. This is just some bloke trying to get under my skin... I...'_ She was going to open her mouth to say something but she saw Fuuto's face tilt to the side as he was looking at her. _'Huh? What's he doing?'_

The seventeen-year-old approached Kagome and peered at her carefully. Kagome also kept looking back simply thinking what Fuuto must be aiming for.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Her almond shaped deep chocolate eyes, thick eyelashes, aristocratic eyebrows. Her small but perfectly shaped nose situated above her thin pink lips. She was tall... taller than him actually, which actually pissed him off a bit but he didn't make a big deal out of it. _'It's not as if I want to see her face from above while kissing... I have my eyes for something else. Or should I say someone else.'_

Standing in front of him, he noticed, she was subconsciously flaunting her curvaceous body, which even her clothes failed to hide... her slender neck, her well-endowed bosoms, her cinched waist, her ample bottom... Kagome was wearing a simple outfit, but still... it's amazing how wildly a boy's imagination runs. Especially of Fuuto's.

Finally, he managed to speak, after taking this all in, which barely took him some seconds. "Wow, you are..." Everyone in the room curiously looked at the duo in front of them, while Yusuke and Tsubaki watched with their mouths slightly open, thinking what he might say now. Everybody had kind of seen how "subtly" his eyes had moved to see Kagome's body. "You are... so ugly."

Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she flinched. "WHAT?!" Not that she thought of herself as some sultry, tempestuous beauty but being spoken like this- especially when this was the first time she was meeting him, she found it extremely rude.

"Fuuto! Watch your tongue!" Tsubaki scolded and Yusuke did the same.

"Oh?" Fuuto's eyebrow quirked as he saw his brothers defend Kagome. With a smirk, he asked, "Are we changing sides now? That's good, no more competitors. But then again, you two had no chance against me anyways." Kagome's eyebrows quirked while others either glared at Fuuto or uncomfortably shifted in their seats, fully knowing what he meant. He continued, "You can go for the ugly one. You have my blessings." He pointed at Kagome with his thumb, who was red with anger. "Boy, because you're really gonna need them." Indirectly indicating that since was so infinitely unattractive (Which she is not).

Ukyo shot him a glance and warned, "Fuuto, she is family now. And even if she was not, that is no way one refers to a girl."

"You think I give a shit?" He said and continued, "How can someone like her be my onee-san's sister, I will never know." The boy whined.

"I am the adopted one, Fuuto-kun. We are not related by blood. That's why we are so different." Ema said with a smile as she entered the living, with a tray in hand having cups of tea. Everyone, including Kagome, glanced at Ema hoping she had not witnessed their previous conversation and thankfully, she hadn't. She just heard the last sentence. And even though, the last sentence was not that innocent as well, let's face it, Ema's goody-goody mind could not comprehend the real meaning behind it.

All of the individuals at the table became quiet which, surprisingly enough, included Fuuto as well. He was not someone who stops his insults mid-way but seeing that Ema had brought up the topic of her adoption and knowing how much it hurt her before, he decided to leave it and took a seat.

As Fuuto sat on his seat, Kagome also did the same. She was very much astonished by the behaviour of the twelfth brother. The way he spoke to her, humiliated her...

Kagome took long breaths to control her temper because she really didn't want to make a scene like him. _'I can't sink to his level.'_ She pressed her lip as she looked down at her breakfast - A mouth-watering Caesar's salad that had fresh lettuce, crisp croutons, eggs and cream.

_'Holy cow! Did they really make this?! Boy, Ukyo-san and Ema take cooking very seriously. I would have come to help them if only I hadn't spent the last half hour in the bathroom admiring my beauty... which was just completely derogated by that Fuuto. Serves me right, for wasting so much time.'_

"Don't take Fuuto's words seriously, Kagome. He is always doing this but he doesn't mean it. He's on the young side." Azusa, who was sitting beside her, quietly told her hoping to relieve the girl. Kagome gave him a small smile in return and nodded slightly. Even though she showed that she had understood, being on the young side was no excuse for behaving like this. _'Spoiled brat.'_

Everyone was digging in their breakfast and meanwhile having a casual conversation as well. It was a Saturday, so everyone was quite relaxed as they didn't have anywhere else to be.

Taking some bites of the breakfast and also playing with her fork, Kagome debated whether or not to take a glance of the newest member. She didn't know why, but maybe it was to see whether he regretted what he had said to her or not. She bit her bottom lip and finally looked up in a subtle way, and threw a glance at Fuuto, but her eyes bore astonishment when she saw that the young idol was staring right back at her with scrutinizing eyes.

Kagome gulped slightly and her mouth gaped open a bit. She blinked and hence, broke the eye contact. _'Why is he staring at me? Is he planning to do something wacky again...?'_ Kagome thought as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Wow!" Thoroughly startled by this sudden exclamation as it came out of nowhere, Kagome flinched and looked up like everyone else. "The breakfast is so tasty! My onee-san has magic in her beautiful hands. The only thing that makes me come to this house is your food, onee-san." Fuuto complimented with a flirtatious tone and Ema blushed. Even though, that was clearly a line (As the brothers quickly realized it), they had to admit the food was really good.

"Yeah, the food's very good. Nice work." -Azusa

"That's my gir- I mean sister! Nothing less expected from you!" -Tsubaki quickly corrected and gave out a loud fake laugh, thinking it might cloud over what he just said. (Which it didn't)

"Y-Yeah, the food's nice." Yusuke shyly said in a hoarse tone and Kagome let out a chuckle.

"Thank you, everyone. Although it's just a salad." Ema shyly replied.

"No, no. The taste of food also depends upon the person who makes it. Their sweetness comes into the food as well." Azusa replied, his voice dripping honey and Ema's blush deepened.

"So it means my sweetness must've come into the salad as well. Since I have also prepared the food. Oh yes, it does have my sugary sweetness." Ukyo said, mockingly as he took bites from his plate and Kagome almost choked her food at this and started laughing.

"Nobody's giving me any compliments. Why is that?" He asked with a pout, which actually suited him. He seemed like a man-child._ 'Not just a man-child. A weird man-child. A weird, sexy man-child.'_ Kagome thought as she laughed.

"If you looked cute and beautiful," '_And hot as well'_ "like onee-san, then you would get some too." Fuuto replied flatly but since it was actually funny, everyone laughed.

Kagome smiled as she heard more such hilarious comebacks and everyone laughing their heads off. _'Everyone has grown to be fond of Ema so much. Obviously though. She is such a nice person.'_ Kagome thought as she saw the brothers interacting with each other and Ema giggling with them. _'She has finally got that big, huge family she always wanted...'_ Kagome also felt warm here. Not that back with her mum she didn't feel so, but having so many people living under the same roof definitely gets some ecstasy in you as well. _'It's contagious, I guess...'_

"So, the party is today..." Azusa asked, pulling Kagome out of her thought chain. "Excited?"

The referred girl cheerfully nodded, making some of her hair strands escape her loose bun. "Yeah. I have met all of you but still, I can only imagine what it would be like to see all of you at one time." She spread her hands as if hugging the whole world and said, "One big family eating dinner."

Everyone smiled but gave out a sigh as a voice spoke, only to ruin the mood again. "A party, eh?" Fuuto said the words, his hand under his chin. "I must say what a surprise it is. I never knew we hold parties for outsiders."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Wow, the nerve to say it. Is this guy always like this? Well, on telly he looked pretty nice to me. So, this is how these so-called famous people are behind the scenes. And he doesn't even give a crap about his brothers as well. What an arse...'_ She thought.

"Outsider...?" The world stopped for Kagome as she recognized the voice who said this. The voice that she had been hearing for the last 19 years...

With a hitched breath, everyone glanced at Ema who was looking at Fuuto confusedly. Even Fuuto was caught off-guard by this.

"Outsider?... But she's our sister now." Ema said this and everyone's eyes widened. _'Bruh, did Ema just talk back!!! Did she just do that?! DID SHE JUST TALK BACK!! Oh, bloody hell! I am so glad I am here to witness this! Thank you, Lord, for granting me life so that I could see this! I've seen everything now! I can die in peace!'_ Kagome exclaimed in her mind and bore fire in her eyes, kind of excited to see where this was going. And so was everyone else. Especially Tsubaki and Yusuke.

"Maybe we sh-" Azusa tried to interrupt but Tsubaki shushed him with actions. 'Let mother nature do her work.' He mouthed.

"Kagome's family. How can she be an outsider?" Ema was speaking in a monotonous tone. She was talking like a small child who just heard something and could not understand the meaning behind it. This was not savage, not at all. It was not intended to be. But Ema was questioning something. Questioning something that she did not like. For the one-millionth time, she was not going along the flow. And this was brutal enough. "Fuuto-kun?"

As Ema called out to him, he finally realized that it was not some illusion. She really had done that. Taking his name meant she demanded an answer from him. To know what he meant. To know why he said this? Fuuto looked at her, his cinnamon eyes observing the new woman in front of him. Out of nowhere, his onee-san was... doing something she never did. Obviously, she had refused him before. During the school festival when he planned to kiss her in the darkened classroom, she pushed him back, but it was merely anything. Because before that, he had planted a hickey on her neck so her following action was pretty much inconsequential. But now?

Fuuto took a breath as his mouth curved up to form a smirk. _'Interesting...'_ Ema was still looking for an answer, her chestnut orbs gazing at him. Taking some moments, the pop idol opened his mouth and said, "Sorry."

Tsubaki, who was drinking juice, spat his juice again. Thankfully enough, only Azusa was sitting in front of him, who was now covered in Tsubaki's saliva-mixed juice. Yusuke also fell off his chair, hurting his butt and gave out a loud scream. Fuuto rolled eyes at his brothers' reaction but saw that now Ema was genuinely smiling. "It's okay, Fuuto-kun. Ukyo-san, can you pass these tissues to Azusa-san? Now about the party..."

Everyone was surprised to see that the topic had changed so fast but they decided to go with the flow. However, as quickly as Ema had changed the mood of the room back to cheerfulness, at the exact same speed, Fuuto's mind was isolated from the conversation.

He chewed his salad softly as he leaned back in his chair. He was thinking about Ema. Clearly. He stared at her as he was thinking. Thinking deeply about what had just happened. He put his face on his left palm again as now he looked down at his fruit salad. He breathed slowly and calmly as he observed his breakfast, a Quinoa fruit salad. But actually, he was just swimming in his thoughts. Thoughts that were ignited like wildfire.

He liked Ema. Perhaps more. And he was not lying when he said that the reason, why he comes back to the house, was her. He first came to know about his feelings towards her when he had wished Ema good luck for her exams. A conflicting moment indeed. Though these feelings were actually very shallow for now, he knew that as time would go on, they would deepen for sure. As deep as an ocean.

He was invested in Ema. Physically more, but somewhat emotionally as well. He saw her speaking to his brothers, laughing. Her laugh. Quiet and reserved. Her face? She was pretty. But... it was not something that had attracted him towards her. Fuuto worked in the entertainment industry. There was no shortage of pretty people. Girls threw themselves at him. But, why of all people was he interested in Ema? He liked teasing her. Always easy to fool, easy to get... But is that it? Just because she is easy to play with? Is that the only reason?

Or is it because of the other individuals, who were fighting for her, were none other than his own brothers? The people with whom he had shared his entire life. The people who had the same blood running through their veins. Was it because of this? Being the second youngest, maybe Fuuto wanted to be someone that suppresses his elder brothers. And he did, by becoming a famous idol. But snatching this girl, who had come into their household, would potentially make him the winner. A constant reminder for his brothers, that he had won. No matter what else they would do, he will always remain the one that had won her over.

Is this it? A competition? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe because he liked her. Or maybe because of his brothers. Whatever the reason may be, he had found a new one. In fact, a steady and enticing one. A reason that made him interested in her more than anything.

_'Resistance.'_ He thought.

Hunting only becomes entertaining and tasteful when the prey fights back. When it refuses to give in to the predator. Even though sometimes the prey knows that it can't win, still it resists. And that is when the predator, the dominant, not only feels victorious but also pleasurable.

Just like that, it is quite obvious that when you get something too quickly, not much satisfaction is felt while taking it. But when you are given a hard time, it becomes essential to pursue it. Fuuto had said sorry, but he knew that he didn't mean it. He only uttered the word but no feelings attached. As a matter of fact, he was actually thankful that this had happened. It showed him a side of Ema that he had never known or seen before.

He observed the girl as he took a bite. Her auburn hair, soft lips that he had been tasting for so long, her body that he had held more than enough times... He gave out a quiet sigh. He swallowed as his throat had gone dry from thinking about her like that. He licked his lips and chewed the lower one in frustration. He softly cleared his throat, that had become hoarse because of what he was feeling.

_'Man, I should have done it that night...'_ He thought as he remembered the night when all of them had gone for a trip and he was planning on seducing Ema. Even though soon enough he realized that it was wrong to even think so, right now his body did not agree with his decision. His mouth opened to breathe out the hot air. His temperature was rising rapidly as his mind wandered off to the things that might've happened. The things that he could've done with her, to her. _'Oh hell...'_ He said to himself. How he would have felt... how he would've made her feel. The atmosphere filled with their voices... Fuuto took a deep breath again as he painted a picture in his mind.

Ema must've been thinking that since she had put on a hard face for a moment, she might've had the edge. But sadly, she was very wrong. Very, very wrong. This had turned on Fuuto even more and maybe her other brothers as well, who had witnessed her actions. They were not going to back out, especially not now. As Fuuto took a sip of his juice to calm himself down, he smirked again as he realized that it was on now. For real.

***abababab***

After being bumped into the meme for so many times, Kagome was now finally watching the 'Banana Slips On A Man' video. However, the seven seconded video failed to keep her engaged. She opened her eyes wide and then squinted them to concentrate (Seriously, she was concentrating for this?) on the video. But soon her mind drifted off and she stared at the cream-coloured wall ahead of her.

After breakfast, everyone relaxed and chatted in the living room before leaving for their respective apartments. As Kagome was leaving the room with mostly everyone, she casually glanced towards the kitchen and saw Ema and Fuuto standing in front of each other.

The idol was seeming to be the dominant one there, he had his left palm on the counter and was facing the brunette. Ema was looking at him but when her glance moved, she saw Kagome staring at them. Her face lit up and she quickly waved, which Kagome was not sure was whether for just acknowledging her, or for indirectly telling her that she was fine. As Ema did the gesture, Fuuto removed his hand and looked back without turning his body. His eyebrows crossed and he sent a disturbing look towards Kagome.

Seeing that Kagome had stopped out of nowhere, Tsubaki, Azusa and Yusuke turned their heads to see that Ema was in the kitchen with Fuuto. Alone.

"Well, well, well! I suddenly feel like going into the kitchen for no reason at all!" Tsubaki exclaimed and Azusa shook his head thinking nothing could be done of his twin. Just how obvious could he be.

"How about that! Me too! What a coincidence!" Yusuke joined his older brother.

"Seems like whatever it is... it's contagious for sure!" Tsubaki marched on to the kitchen with Yusuke and was followed by Azusa, Kagome.

A scowl developed on Fuuto's face. "Yeah. Stupidity. It's definitely contagious." He said. "And I feel like if I stay here even a minute longer, your contagious disease may get rubbed on me as well."

"Well, then let's get it rubbed on you, my sweet little brother!" The silver-haired boy said as he jumped on Fuuto to squish him under himself. It looked like cute brotherly squishing from outside, but the silver-haired man was actually strangling his brother, in which Yusuke joined him as well.

"Wow... I really don't know what to say." Kagome said, completely weirded out by the thing going on in front of her. _'If I didn't know any better, I would say they were going right at it. Yup, threesome.'_ "I guess I am just appalled by this sight of brotherly love."

Azusa laughed. "You're lucky you didn't have to see all this for 26 years of your life." He said and tried to save Fuuto, who was now swearing in every possible way ever.

Kagome threw a glance at Ema to see her reaction on this but she only saw a quiet look on her sister's face. "Ema, you alright?"

"U-Uh... yeah. Yeah! Don't worry. Just spaced out for a second." Ema said and chuckled at how Fuuto was now leaving the room, his hair and clothes a complete mess while the two brothers who did this, shared a fist bump. "I'll get back to you, bastards!" The idol barked as he went away.

"Sure you will!" Tsubaki replied back and heard a loud groan from the balcony above, obviously from Fuuto.

"Well... I am going to get going now. See you guys later." Kagome said and everyone again teased her for being the 'guest of honour' for today's feast. She smiled back in return and came back to her room.

As Kagome remembered all this, she perfectly knew the reason as to why she was so distracted. _'Is it just me or did Ema look totally uncomfortable while talking with that Fuuto...'_

She flopped on her bed. The girl wondered if her sister was not telling her something._ 'And to think about it, ever since she came here, all I've been hearing about these people are compliments and compliments only. No weird things. No quirks. Just compliments. She didn't say anything bad about them at all. I know it is in Ema's nature to do so, thinking well of everyone. And even though the Asahina brothers are actually nice people, still it's weird...'_ Kagome chewed her lip and her stomach went up and down as she kept thinking about her new family.

She shut her eyes as if that would stop her from letting those thoughts enter her mind. _'What am I doing... they're family... But then again, what were they even talking about...? Is this something I should be concerned about?'_

As she lied down, she could hear the sound of her own calm breaths. No other noise at all. Awfully quiet for a house full of thirteen people.

"I feel so sad right now... I don't know why. Maybe my periods are coming up..."

Some moments went by and Kagome sighed. _'Let's not waste time now.'_ She stood up and walked towards her closet. She held her chin to choose an outfit for the party. But her mind wandered off again.

She was getting a very weird vibe from the brothers. But she didn't know why. There was something going on. Something that she could see but not point at. _'What is it... what can it be?'_ But she shook her head, hoping to get those thoughts off her mind. She decided to focus on today's party instead. _'Besides, if something were going on, I would definitely know.'_

_'Or would I?... Oh my goodness! This needs to stop! I need to cheer up right now! This is not like me at all! Snap out of it Kagome!!'_ She pinched her face as she thought of ways that could cheer her up and a bulb went in her brain.

"And there's only one thing that can cure such severe depression, which is..." With a smirk, her fingers moved across her phone screen and clicked for the final time.

**"Voldemort laughing for 10 hours"**

"Hehe. This never gets old." She thought as she continued watching the video with a pig-like smile on her face.

* * *

**I can understand if you all find this chapter a bit off. But this is something I had to do. Writing about Fuuto and his introduction was a really difficult thing. I had to put his arrogant behaviour towards others along with his attraction for Ema. I had to mention his irritation for the new member. He obviously has to dislike Kagome, his brothers and at the same time express his affection towards his sister. Maintaining a balance between this was quite hard, but I kind of think I may have done it appropriately.**

**But I apologise if I've disappointed you all. Tell me what you think. Review me back! Also, if there are any suggestions, you're always welcome.**

**Bye.**


	6. The Party

**The Fifteenth**

**\- 17 November, 2019**

**A/N: Hey! I am back!**

**Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the English language will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Everyone, I thank you for patiently waiting for the story. Without any further delay, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This is an Inuyasha x Brothers Conflict crossover. I own neither of the characters but I do own the story.**

* * *

**6\. The Party**

Kagome waited in the elevator, staring at the screen above the doors that displayed the number of floors. Finally, the doors opened and just as Kagome could adjust to the sight in front of her, numerous confetti burst along with the startling sounds of party blowers, leaving her covered in small colourful pieces of paper.

"Holy Mary Mother of Jesus!" Kagome jumped while everyone broke into laughter. She leaned on the wall to recover from the shock as she kept her palm on her chest. "Goodness divine, you scared the hell out of me!" The startled girl said as she glanced at the people in front of her.

"Good! Because that's what we planned to do! Our plan worked! Woohoo!" Tsubaki forcefully but merrily kissed Natsume on his cheek, while the orange-haired guy tried his best to break out of his older brother's grasp. "Oye! Azusa's over there. This is me."

"Ora! Seems like I did a mistake!" Tsubaki took his tongue out and winked, which made Natsume, Fuuto, Yusuke and Kagome shiver. "Azu dear! Come here!" He approached his twin and almost kissed him on the cheek but Kaname interrupted.

"Tsuba-chan! You can make out with your brother later and do invite me to see it, but now let's focus on why we are here today." Kaname said which got him a smack at his head from Ukyo for saying the making out stuff. As much as it hurt, Kaname was grateful that Ukyo didn't have the frying pan in his hand. _'Otherwise, it would have been a blood bath in here.' _He thought_._

"Take this, you dumbass!" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw Fuuto angrily handing Yusuke some money and even though Fuuto had called him a dumbass, Yusuke looked as if he was on cloud nine.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked to which Fuuto replied with a snort in derision. "I am sorry Fuuto, but your phlegm failed to explain the situation. Perhaps try using words?" She asked sarcastically and Fuuto shot her an annoyed look.

While laughing, Yusuke explained, "He is mad 'cause he lost a bet to me." Kagome and others nodded while Ema asked the further question.

"What was the bet about?" She questioned as she eyed both the brothers.

Yusuke's face developed a wider grin as he replied back. "Our Mr Big Shot Idol thought that when Kagome will be surprised with the party blowers and all, she will scream some swear word.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at this. "Why just swearing in particular?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not dying with a heart attack? Because I _would_ celebrate then, even if I didn't win." Fuuto said and Kagome rolled her eyes as Yusuke went on,

"Well... Because, uh... See you're from England. This is what you people do, don't you? You swear a lot." The red-haired boy replied innocently as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kagome sighed inwardly but still asked. "Okay, so then? What happened?"

"This show-off lost!" Yusuke said and roared with laughter and made mocking noises. "He thought you would shower us with the _melodious _words."

Kagome glanced at Fuuto with folded hands to which he just shrugged. "You just seem like a person who would swear a lot."

Everyone screamed 'Oooooh' as they heard this while Tsubaki exclaimed, "BURN!"

"What the hell are you all oohing about?! And don't you dare say _burn_! It didn't burn at all! Why are you cheering for him anyways? I thought you didn't like Fuuto?!" Kagome yelled as she questioned the silver-haired boy.

Tsubaki blinked as he comprehended the situation and again stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, I forgot that I hate him. Just got excited for a second. Hehe. Don't worry, baby doll. I am rooting for you!"

'_I don't know if the words baby doll are supposed to encourage me or shatter my dignity...' _Kagome thought with a scowl on her face but she turned and spoke to the young idol. "You... Have you ever heard or seen me swear? How could you assume that I am to swear, just based on where I grew up?"

Fuuto dramatically sighed which only made Kagome madder. "I didn't make the bet because you _apparently _grew up in England." A loud gasp left Tsubaki's mouth but he covered his mouth when he saw Kagome glare at him. "As I said before, seeing the _kind _of person you are made me think that you might swear." He said nonchalantly.

Kagome gave him a deadly glare to which Fuuto replied in a dry voice. "Oh look, Lagome is glaring at me. I am dying... Ah. Save me!"

The ebony-haired girl gritted her teeth. "Well, sorry to break it up to you but I don't swear okay? So, serves you right, for making a judgemental opinion about me. And congratulations on losing the money." Fuuto rolled his eyes. _'Huh! What an asshole! Thought that I must utter some curse word all the time! Well, guess what you fucking cretin, you will never catch me swear because I don't fucking swear.' _Kagome thought with pride.

"I don't care about the money anyways. I got all the money in the world." The young idol commented and Kagome pressed her lips from saying anything and she moved her glance to see that the rest of the family was looking at them with proud eyes. _'Huh? Now, what?' _Kagome thought_._

Well, the reason all of them were looking at the pair like that was- Small banters were not a surprise at the Asahina household where thirteen men had grown up, with the constant bickering, name-calling, trash talks including of course many fights... Fights that were so vigorous which might make the show WWE look like a walk in the park.

However, having a female member, who was not their mother, participating in such banters was very new to them, but not alarming. Because they thought that since Kagome and Fuuto were doing trash talk with each other, they are ought to be close like the other siblings. Only if it was true.

It was Wataru who finally changed the subject, brought it back on the right track by calling out to his new-onee-san, who was having an 'If-looks-could-kill' war with Fuuto. "Kagome-onee-san, you look really beautiful tonight!" Wataru said as he hugged Kagome. She blinked with surprise, as she was so engrossed in Fuuto, she forgot that she had dressed up.

Everyone else also praised Kagome's appearance. And why not? She did look like a girl who was just about to go out for an elegant photo shoot- in her mini, short-sleeved black dress that had a white collar and her hair tied in a ponytail with her bangs brushed thoroughly- which gave her a chic look and were perfectly matching with a black Casio Enticer watch strapped on her left wrist and her black wedge sandals. In an outfit, that looked fresh and appropriate for a gathering with a newly-met family, Kagome surely did make quite an impression.

"You have done your hair beautifully, Kagome-chan. It brings out your eyes and accents your earrings." Louis spoke in his soft voice and held one dangle pearl drop earring in his fingers. "The dress looks gorgeous as well."

Quite flattered and embarrassed with the sudden attention granted to her (But not when everyone watched her bicker at Fuuto), Kagome said with a shy smile, "So... let's go downstairs then? Right? To have dinner?" She said as she saw a shy Subaru nodding at her proposal, making up for not uttering a single word since her arrival, while she stroked Wataru's hair like a kitten, who very much seemed to enjoy it.

"Finally someone said it! Let's just get downstairs! The black cat has enough attention already." Fuuto whined which made him get in a fight with Yusuke _again_. Nastume interfered, being the usual peacemaker he was and Azusa ran to his aid. Kaname enjoyed the sight along with Tsubaki, who had taken the camera from Ema and now was taking pictures with a hungry look in his eyes. _'I bet I can sell these on the internet and earn good money.' _The silver_-_haired boy thought_._

Kagome could have said something to Fuuto as he did call her a 'black cat' because of her all-black outfit- kind of suggesting that she had overdone the black colour (Which she absolutely hadn't). But the words 'black cat' made her feel so hot. _'Like that sexy girlfriend of Spider-Man...' _So she took it as a compliment.

But Yusuke, grown very friendly with Kagome, didn't take it well that someone was calling her names and there they went again. Some of their brothers tried to stop them but in vain.

"My my, the night hasn't begun and I already see my brothers on top of each other." A just-arrived Hikaru said in his unique feminine voice, with his hands on his hips. "On top of each other... I like how that sounds." He said with a smirk but saw that Ukyo was glaring at him. "Uh... I don't. No, I don't think so. It actually sounds weird. Hehe. I wasn't serious! Please, not the frying pan!" He almost pleaded because he knew what happens when you get that glare from Ukyo.

"He left it in the kitchen, so we're safe." Kaname gave a thumbs-up to his younger brother with a cheeky smile.

"Seems like there is more and more need for me to carry it around with me." The lawyer said and Kagome chuckled at the simplicity and childishness of the conversation.

Seeing that Ukyo still had not retracted his deadly glares, the novelist interfered with the "men in action".

"Come on boys," As Hikaru separated them, Yusuke blabbered some insults at Fuuto, which were reciprocated. Hikaru continued, "Enough with the outburst of testosterone." Kaname laughed with Kagome, Tsubaki, Masaomi and Wataru. "Let's get down already. It's literally claustrophobic here." Hikaru commented.

All of the younger brothers nodded in unison, almost on cue, as if they were eager to leave. Probably for the first time in the history of Asahina household, this much unity had been witnessed. And they also groaned together when Masaomi interrupted them. "Hold your horses, boys." The eldest said as he stood beside his three mature brothers. "Aren't we all forgetting something?"

"We are?" Subaru asked innocently, speaking for the first time throughout the evening.

Fuuto displayed apparent confusion on his face and Yusuke trailed Subaru's statement, "Yeah, I don't remember anything. I am sure Natsu-nii also doesn't... Right?"

"Ahem. Of course." Nastume spoke and Azusa moved his head in agreement.

"What are we forgetti- OH! Right! We are going to-!" Wataru couldn't speak because his mouth was covered by Fuuto's palm but there was a brother who wouldn't let this go.

"Are we really not forgetting anything?" Tsubaki asked as he was finally done checking the photos he took of his brothers earlier. _'Goodness me! Look at those pics! I can sell these under 'Boy On Boy' section. Boy, the Internet is going to be blessed... And I think I watch an unhealthy amount of BL.' _He finally tore his attention from his questionable method of earning income and continued. "Are we not to welcome our sister properly?"

'_Welcome me properly?' _Kagome confusedly glanced at Ema but her brunette sister only chose to give her a bright and cheerful smile. _'Okay... What are these people up to now?'_

"Tsubaki... let this one go." Nastume said in a surprisingly vulnerable tone.

When Fuuto, along with everyone, saw that Natsume said something like that... boy, it was definitely serious. "Yeah, dude." Fuuto agreed. "Why don't we just get past this and proceed for dinner? What do you say?" He asked Tsubaki in the most polite way he could.

"Oh my dear, how the mighty have fallen..." Tsubaki said with a smirk, referring to Natsume and Fuuto - the two of his brothers who really didn't give much crap about him, at least not Fuuto. "I bet you all are thinking that if you had just treated me like the mature older brother I am," _'No, you're not'_ The two boys thought as the one-eyed-tyrant kept on blabbering. "Maybe it wouldn't have come to this. I wish I could let this one go... but I can't. We have to welcome her! Just like we always do!"

"That's right, we should welcome Kagome in our own way," Kaname said as he swiftly helped his youngest brother to escape Fuuto's grasp. "Isn't that right, Wataru-chan?"

"Yup! In Asahina style!" Wataru replied cheerily while Fuuto glared at him.

"Well then, allow us to say this formally..." Masaomi said as he coughed to get more clarity in his voice.

"So, shall we do it?..." Ukyo said as he looked at his siblings. _'Huh? Do what? What are they saying?!'_ Kagome was now annoyed about this _'thing' _they were gonna do for her. What was it? And why was it such a pain to some while fun for the rest? It became even more confusing as she saw Fuuto doing a 'Tsk, tsk' with his mouth while there was a blush covering the faces Yusuke, Natsume, Azusa and Subaru. "Is it something very embarrassing?" She asked Ema.

"A bit. But you'll love it. I am sure!" Ema replied with a genuine smile.

'_Something that I will like? And it's embarrassing for them to it? Are they gonna... sing?... They're gonna sing? Yep! That seems like it. Well, their voices are nice, so maybe hearing them won't be that bad... But I don't know about Yusuke though... His voice is kinda rough.'_ But it was definitely not what she expected to be.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" Fuuto asked with an annoyed voice. "Can't believe the things a famous celebrity like me has to do to just have a dinner..."

"Shut up Fuuto!... Though, it _is_ a bit embarrassing..." Yusuke said, blushing more.

"Well, we should do it, for Kagome-chan..." Louis said with his soft voice which left Kagome even more bewildered and just then Wataru interrupted. Everyone assembled in front of Kagome, at each other's side. _'I would love it if they sing Beethoven. They really have voices of idols... I wonder what they will sing?'_ But they didn't sing after all.

"Ready! Set!" The little boy exclaimed, followed by something very unimaginable.

"**Welcome to the Asahina family." **All of them said this in a perfect chorus, even Ema. With their smiling and cheerful faces, they said those words as they officially welcomed Kagome in their family.

Only that Kagome's reaction didn't prove to be much helpful.

"Pfft!" Kagome made a sound with her... what looked like a mouth closed with great efforts. But it did not last long as she burst out laughing. Laughing like a bloody idiot.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She held her stomach as tears came out of her eyes, while she laughed recklessly. "Ooh! Ooh! Haha haha! Hhn... wel-welcome to the Asa-Asahina family! Oooohhhahahha! Oh my god! Oh my gawwwwd! Ohhhh myyyyy gawwwwwwd! Ohhh dear! Hahahaha! We-welcome... hahahhehe! Holy m-molly! We-Welcome to the... HA! Haha! Em-Ema, haha, what... what are y-you doing... sa-saying... hhhee... welcome to the Asahina family? HAHA! Your last name is Hin- Hinata! D-dude! Haha!" She laughed for some more time, it more sounded as if an old woman was vigorously coughing to clear the phlegm out of her throat.

After 23.9 seconds later, she stopped laughing but only for the sake of her makeup. She wiped her eyes while some giggles still left her mouth. "And what is with that 'Welcome to the Asahina family?' It honestly sounded so much like 'Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!' Haha! I love that anime. Brings back memories." Kagome said with nostalgic eyes and finally, her gaze landed on the people in front of her.

Everyone was looking at her, surprised... and somewhat hurt. Fuuto just let out a snort while everyone else refused to speak.

"Okay... what?" Kagome eyed them with a questioning glance. "That was a joke... right? To liven the party... It was funn... oh my Lord! It wasn't a joke?!"

Ema shook her head sadly as she looked at her 'brothers'. She knew that this was not something they agreed to do willingly. She remembered the first time they said it for her at her dad's wedding, and how much embarrassing it was for them. And now, even though they had done it, Kagome had just messed it up horrendously by laughing her head off.

Kagome's heart beat rapidly increased as she gulped. She pressed her lips together as she realized what she had done. _'Oh shiiiit! Shit, shit shit!'_

"_Sorrrry_!" Kagome apologised in her accent while bowing deeply. "I am so sorry. I... I can't believe I did this to you all. You were just being nice and warm to me and... I am very, very sorry. Please forgive me!" Kagome said, extremely guilty, her heart pouring in her apology.

"Ah! That's okay. I can see... why it was funny." Masaomi said, hoping to relieve the girl. Ukyo also did the same along with Azusa and Yusuke. Louis went ahead to keep a hand on her shoulder. "That's okay, Kagome-chan."

She somehow managed to smile. Even though they were saying it was okay, Kagome knew she had screwed up the night in the worst way possible. _'Oh dear! I hope they don't throw me out of their house! What will I say to papa and mum? Worst of all... what about the comic cons of Japan?! I've been waiting my whole life to visit an actual anime festival and now they're sending me back! I don't want to go!"_

"Kagome?" Azusa called out to the girl.

"Don't send me back! Please! I am yet to see a Japanese comic con! Please don't!" Kagome pleaded with her faltering voice.

Kaname chuckled. "Nobody is sending you back Kagome-chan. It was funny. Don't worry. We did kind of thought that it'd be weird but... well, we won't do it again."

"Not even if you get another sister...?" Kagome asked softly.

Now it was everyone else's turn to burst into laughter. Some moments went by while everyone relished the moment. "Dear God, we hope not!" Azusa exclaimed.

'_Plus, that'd make your father's character very suspicious...' _The thought ran through each and every brother's mind, excluding Yusuke and Wataru.

"Hey! Don't say that! We could always use more candidates!" Tsubaki exclaimed and even though every original family member knew what he meant, they let it slip and laughed instead.

"I want more onee-san! Cute, cute onee-san!" Wataru exclaimed as he went on to hold Kagome's hand.

"If we're laughing this much now, I wonder how the rest of the night will turn out to be!" Azusa said and soon enough, they moved towards the dining room.

***abababab***

"And then she just said, _that game sucks dude_! Haha! Oh my! And she also said some ultra-British word... very sophisticated. Uh, now, what was it..." Tsubaki was lost in thoughts as the brothers, who weren't there at that particular incident, listened to him with great interest.

"Ghastly." Azusa replied and Tsubaki nodded feverishly.

"Yup! Ghastly! That's it! She said _it's a ghastly game_! And Natsume just ran away, covering his embarrassed face with his coat!" Tsubaki, very tastefully, described the time when Kagome had said that she absolutely hated Natsume's game. While Kaname openly laughed along with Tsubaki, Yusuke and Wataru, everyone else just helplessly smiled.

"Did this really happen?" Fuuto asked Louis, who was sitting next to him. Louis simply replied that he wasn't there then, but that was in fact what had happened. _'She really is more stupid than I thought her to be...' _The idol thought_._

Kagome further sank in her chair with complete embarrassment as she heard Tsubaki reciting the story. _'This is so mortifying! Why can't he just let go of it?! Ugh! Someone save me, please! I take back what I said before! I wanna leave! I don't wanna stay here!'_

"I neither ran out of the room nor did I cover my face. And it's a blazer, not a coat... Plus, you're making her uncomfortable." Natsume commented with his neutral face.

Ukyo nodded. "Yes, the topic is enjoying for you, but she doesn't seem to like it much. I suggest we change it." Kagome blessed Ukyo for intervening and sparing her from the utter embarrassment she was enduring. To her benefit, nobody pushed it no more.

"So, how is the food and all?" Masaomi asked as he glanced at his new sister, who sat at the other end of the table.

She smiled in return while others kept digging in the food. "Very delicious indeed! Ukyo-san and Ema make a really good team. I can't believe they made such great food... and that also for fourteen people. This really is a feast."

"It's nothing, Kagome. I am glad you like the food." Her sister said with a smile and Ukyo nodded.

"More importantly, are you settling in here well?" Hikaru asked as he passed the bowl of rice to Louis.

With the click-clack of the spoons and forks with the plates, Kagome replied, "Yeah. Actually, uh, I was hoping to talk to you all about this." She said and everyone looked up. "Oh... I was going to clink my glass, but it seems I already have your attention." Everyone smiled at Kagome's awkwardness while she glanced at all of them. _'Well, I don't seem to have everybody 's attention..'_ She thought as she saw Fuuto just looking at Ema. Thinking that it was just something he was doing to piss her off, Kagome let it slide aside.

She stood up and gave a fleeting glance over her spectators before continuing, "I just wanted to say a few words... on the occasion of all of us being together." Masaomi and Kaname nodded while Natsume slightly shifted on his seat to face Kagome.

"First of all, I am extremely sorry for the horrendous laughing riot I set before. It really wasn't right of me to do so, and I am just very sorry. I can see how uncomfortable it was for you - doing the bit. But still, you did it and welcomed me in such a nice way and I... well, sorry again. I just... am very annoying some times..."

"How about _all the time_?" Fuuto commented as he put the piece of finely cooked meat in his mouth.

"Fuuto..." Ukyo warned.

"No, he is right. I _am_ like that, all the time if you could say so. I did it with Natsume-san as well, and I am incredibly ashamed of my mistake." Nastume opened his mouth to say it was no big deal, but Kagome went on.

"I just want to you all to know that I have not always been like this. The reason... I am being so very foolish like this is... is because I am kind of uncomfortable with whatever that is going on around me." Azusa looked at her with worry in his eyes and Kagome saw that. "No, nothing is wrong with y'all... You people are very nice... It's about me actually." She quickly took a calm breath as she continued. "But I guess you can't blame me. Because coming here to live with everyone only because my father remarried is... so weird."

She struck a cord there. Hikaru leaned in and put his elbow on the table, with his palm under his chin. The room resembled him, silent and taking in what it could. His brothers- Masaomi, Kaname, Azusa and Subaru stared at Kagome with some considerate emotions on their faces while Ukyo and Natsume kept their faces expressionless. As Louis glanced at his sister with his mauve-hued orbs, Tsubaki and Yusuke shared seriousness in their gazes. Wataru munched on his rice as he looked at his sister with some concern. Even Fuuto had stopped staring at Ema and now looked at his new sister, to hear what she had to say. All this only because what she was talking about was dangerous territory. Because even if it was their mother, Miwa's remarriage was never **ever** discussed in the household. It was just a topic that was never brought up, and all of them had agreed upon this silently. And now Kagome was planning to give a speech on this. One wrong word, and who knows what could happen?

"... And that brings me to the two things I want to mention here today." Ema anxiously nodded, eager to hear what Kagome was to say, as she herself didn't know of this until now. The brunette gulped slightly as she stole glances from the Asahina brothers. _'They all look so serious... I hope Kagome says the right thing.' _Kagome was a nice and very smart person_. _But she also had these very weird instincts that would just kick in out of nowhere_... _something that, their mother said_, _was inherited from their father_._

"First is that I can't say that I was very keen on coming here." Ukyo's eyes narrowed but he still nodded. "I just didn't want to. The reason for my reluctance was that... basically, you all are strangers." Azusa shifted in his seat and Kagome noticed that. "I know I am being very weird here, but it is true. I really didn't know any of you at all. I know that Ema did all that... she came here, settled with you all, lived with you for two whole years... But for me... See, I have a hard time trusting people. And you all are not only some strangers but thirteen grown men, well twelve grown men..."

Everyone immediately glanced at Wataru but he didn't catch it and all the brothers, along with Ema, sighed in relief. Kagome proceeded, "I think you all can understand how uncomfortable and insecure the idea is." Masaomi and Natsume nodded while Ema pressed her lips nervously. Kagome was actually talking about all this. And Ema was somewhat scared that maybe something wrong may come out of it.

"But when Papa insisted that I should come here... I did. And when I came here, I realized that this is not a dream. Not some fantasy or an illusion that will fade away. This is a reality that I had to face. This was actually happening. I knew you all existed, obviously. But since I lived so far away, I hadn't seen any of you either... so I never really cared that much except for the fact that my sister lives with all of you. It didn't matter. It was sort of a bubble for me... which broke when I came here. And even though I have practically spent the last two years listening to Ema blabber about how good you people are. She's always talking about the fun you guys have and I personally felt incredibly happy for her and... for Papa. But still... I wasn't much convinced. Especially, when you have read and seen reverse harem..."

"Which ones are you referring to?" Tsubaki excitedly asked out of nowhere, clearly distracting the subject for which his brothers glared at him.

"Um... Diabolik Lovers, Uta No Prince Sama, Hakuoki, Akatsuki No Yona and all of that?..." Kagome sheepishly replied and Azusa, who knew what she was saying, nervously smiled.

"Wow. You watched animes even there? I mean, even in England?" The silver-haired boy asked, his eyes shining with admiration.

With a smirk, Kagome replied, "Yuh-huh! Animes are like my blood and soul. I have always been a fan of them. And then there's Papa, who thought that I needed to rejoin my Japanese roots. Ha! So ironic! I-"

"Yes Kagome, because this is all Japan is about. Animes and mangas. Very ironic indeed." Ukyo said with unveiled sarcasm. "I would love it if you could resume what you were talking about before. About this household." He bluntly said this without beating around the bush, but his tone was very polite and considerate like he intended to be.

"Uh... yeah. I got carried away. Anyways, you can imagine what I must be thinking, as a girl, when I was told that I had to live with all of you." The living room was strangely quiet. This girl in front of them was speaking so freely and about something that has been the burning topic for the past two years. All of them were eager and anxious to hear what she had to say.

"My mum told me I had nothing to worry about. That Ema has been living here for so long and she has said nothing but amazing things about all of you. But, I really didn't like it. And then there was the sad feeling of leaving my home, my friends... a place where I grew up. This was all very hard for me..." She took a pause as she glanced at all of them.

"I sincerely hope that you intend on adding a 'but' now." Nastume said and some of the stiffened shoulders in the room eased up. Natsume sure knew when to lighten the mood.

Kagome gave a genuine smile. "There is."

"BRAVO!" Almost every brother shouted, happy with the fact that there was a good end to the speech and that it was not going to end in something very uncomfortable.

Kagome giggled, "Let me finish guys!" Everyone nodded as they listened on. "But... when I actually came here and spent time with all of you, even though I had my guard up, I couldn't help but realize that I was worrying for... _almost_ nothing." She still didn't completely accept the fact that nothing was going on in the house, but she chose to ignore it, as for now, it didn't seem that big a deal. "Ever since I came here, all of you have been incredibly nice to me. It became quite easy for me to blend in here because I had and have, you all looking out for me. Taking on another family member **along** with the fourteen ones. Dude, that's a huge deal." Masaomi let out a laugh at this.

"And also very kind and generous. I know you will say I am family and all, but I've seen many actual blood-related families fall apart for nothing." Natsume, for a second, thought that maybe Kagome was referring to her parents' divorce, but he said nothing.

"And here you all are, all excited and happy that I am here. You guys are actually throwing a feast in my name... It just makes me know that as much as strangers you all are to me, for you, I am the same as well. As I have to get used to all of you, you also might have a hard time getting used to me. But still, even if I was just a related girl... you all are so loving and eager to have me and take me under your wings. I must say, I really didn't expect this. What a surprise... but a beautiful one." Ukyo's smile spread even more and now his brothers held kind and proud emotions in their eyes."

"So, I just want to say thank you. Thank you very much. I have barely spent some days here and I already think that we are going to be great friends, if not siblings... 'cause it's too early for that." Everyone understandably nodded, smiling. "I very eagerly look forward to the times we are to send together... the memories we will make together. I hope to be close to you as you all are with each other... And I want everyone to make me family as well."

"We all stand together in this. Not ahead or behind, but together. This is the starting line... I think we've started off great, which makes me think that it's going to be one hell of a journey. So let's make it count.

And again, thank you very much."

As soon as she uttered the words of appreciation, loud claps were heard.

"Onee-san, you speak so nicely...!" Wataru said with teary eyes and Azusa was patting him on his back.

"Thanks, Wataru. Although, you shouldn't cry..." Kagome lovingly said and continued, "Same goes for you three..." She pointed to Ema, who was wiping her tears, and to Tsubaki and Yusuke- who were practically whimpering.

"No, don't stop me. This are my tears... an artist's tears. You shouldn't stop them... let them flow. Otherwise, a Tsunami will come." Tsubaki melodramatically said while Yusuke, very loudly, cleared his nose in his handkerchief. "You should run for President Kagome. You really move people." The red-haired boy said.

_'How can she? We don't have the post of President..._' Nastume thought. But he was feeling glad. Kagome's speech wasn't very emotional but it was very honest and touching. He hardly gets affected by all this stuff but even he felt something. '_Great_ _speech_ _skills... not bad for a business aspirant.'_

"Glad to see that you've got some self-esteem, to admit the fact that you are in fact being a nuisance and just preying on our free food." He said with a smirk, which was halfway to a smile, the nicest gesture she had received from him yet. Even though she knew it was nothing and that she had a long way to go with Fuuto, that smile made her feel warm. The idol continued, "Remind me to ask you for my acceptance speeches at award shows. I could really use some of this melodramatic crap you know..." Kagome smiled, very happy with the way he complimented her. "Now, let's dig in, shall we?" He said.

"Ahem. I am not finished though." She continued. "There is that second thing I wanted to talk to you about. Remember?"

"There's more?! Just because I complimented you, doesn't mean you go on and on about it." Fuuto commented. However, no one said anything to Fuuto as they more or less agreed with him, but Kagome wanted to continue, saying that it was very important.

When the table became quiet again, she took a deep breath and licked her lips. She finally opened her mouth and everyone soon realized that it, in fact, was very important.

* * *

**Done! How is it? Don't forget to tell me! Next update will be coming on Saturday!**


	7. The Party 2: It Doesn't Matter

**The Fifteenth**

**-3rd January, 2020**

**A/N:** ** Wish you all a very happy new year! Thank you to everyone who reads my story. I really appreciate the support. I want you all to know that I am doing my best to improve further so that you all find this more interesting and enjoyable! I really appreciate the support.**

**-Important note:**

**Phrases and words spoken in the English language (Let's pretend they speak in Japanese) will be written in italic. Other than that, the italic font is used for thoughts and imposing pressure on a word or sentence.**

**Tokyo is 8 hours ahead of London.**

**Disclaimer: This is an Inuyasha x Brothers Conflict crossover. I don't own the characters but I definitely own the plot.**

* * *

**7\. The Party 2: It Doesn't Matter**

"I am not going to make this one long, I promise," Kagome said and everyone agreed, obviously because of the heart touching speech she had given just now.

The girl took a deep breath and commenced,

"When I was back in England, I and mum used to be in touch with Ema very well. Which is quite obvious.

I used to chat with her every day and make phone calls once or twice a week. Catching up on things. Ema always seemed so ecstatic over the phone, having some interesting things of yours to tell me about. It used to get boring, I am not going to deny it." Everyone smiled. "I guess I was jealous that my sister is continuously talking about those _men _instead of speaking to me like a normal person_," _Louis and Azusa shared a chuckle while Ema blushed. "Anyways, let's not get carried away. In short, we were in touch a lot."

"But on that one day... I called up Ema in the morning... it was morning in England," She clarified. "I called her but she didn't pick up. I tried some more time but I just couldn't get through. Of course, I had taken the time difference in consideration, and she couldn't even be in school then." Ema's mouth gaped as she realized what Kagome was talking about. _'But why is she bringing it up now?' _Natsume saw Ema's reaction and kept his steak knife down on his plate, now giving his complete attention to what Kagome was saying.

"I told my mum, that Ema wasn't picking up nor was she responding to my messages. Mom told me not to worry, she said that since Ema was preparing for the entrance exams, she must have shut down her phone to concentrate on studies. Seeing that it was a reasonable explanation, I said nothing and enjoyed my day off."

Wataru ate his food as he watched his new-onee-san recite her experience. "But when mum came back home later in the afternoon, I noticed she was awfully quiet." Ema's glance lowered to her clasped hands placed on her lap. Natsume and Ukyo's brows furrowed, as the story sounded somewhat serious.

"We had lunch, but still mom really didn't say anything. I asked her what's the matter, but she refused to say anything and went to her room saying she had a headache."

Masaomi nodded his head as everybody kept listening on. "And even I didn't pay much attention. Because she gets those migraines from time to time..." Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he carefully took in what Kagome was saying.

Kagome gulped and continued. "It was only in the late evening that she told me what was going on." With a sigh, she went on. "We were in the kitchen. Mom sat me on the chair and told me that Ema... Hadn't been home after she had left school... Everyone searched for her and then she was found hours later..." Everyone's mouth gaped as they finally understood what Kagome was talking about.

"I asked her what, why, and how, and all of that... Like, why would she do this? And what my mom told me... It was a hard blow for me." She paused for a moment. "My mom... She told me that Ema had received some legal paperwork that stated her relationship with Papa... and it said she is the 'adopted daughter'..."

The room became silent, as if it wasn't before, only this time the silence was incredibly grieving and deadly. "... How the... hell was I supposed to know that Ema is adopted... That she isn't my real sister... I mean, how really? Every time anyone would come to know that Ema and I were sisters, they used to be like _You two are sisters? How can that be? You are so different! _But I never made a big deal out of it because that's how siblings are _supposed _to be! They are never supposed to be the same! They _have _to be poles apart! One has to be quiet and the other one who puts even the devil to shame!" Natsume and Azusa nodded at this as they agreed on her point.

"And we two _are_ like that... Like siblings..." Yusuke and Wataru began whimpering again while Tsubaki tried his best not to. "It was an immense shock to me... Like someone had crumbled my whole world, my whole belief system..."

"But I am not gonna bore you with all that. The thing is... The first thought that came to my mind after all this was... Ema... How was she holding up? Was she okay?..." The brunette looked up, her eyes shining and tears at their edges.

"I asked mom about where Ema had been all that time, did she run away or what? And mom told me that even she didn't know exactly, but sometime late at night, she had been found by one of the brothers in a park and he took her home."

Natsume closed his eyes as he remembered the night. How scared he was when his brothers had told him that Ema hadn't come home... How wretchedly he had searched everywhere to find her...How much relieved he was to find Ema... How confused he was when Ema had rejected his call on purpose... How heartbroken he was when he learned about Ema's adoption... How much loved he felt when he held in her his arms... How much blissful he felt when Ema's lips had crushed his own...

_ ***2 Years Ago** _

_ **Kingston, England** _

_ **6:49 pm*** _

And she said no other word to her mother, just stood up and began walking towards her room.

"Kagome dear, please stop. Listen to me." Her mother said in an emotional and tearful state. But Kagome didn't listen and stormed out of the kitchen.

She went to her bedside and grabbed her phone. She had to speak with Ema. Right now!

But then she remembered. With many months of practice, anytime the two sisters were to call each other, they always used to think about the time difference. Almost on instinct, Kagome did the same.

'_It's 3 in the morning there...'_ She stopped for a moment. Should she call her? She knew how fragile Ema was. Even a strong-willed person like herself was shaken up with this news, she could only imagine what it must have done to her sister. _'Oh, suck it! I am calling her!'_

But she also realized that calling her in the middle of the night was not going to be any helpful. What was she gonna say anyways? _Ema, I am sorry that you're adopted?_

There was no point in calling her now. Especially when she didn't have anything prepared that would help Ema in any way.

_'With the state I am in, there is a high possibility that I may say something wrong... Which really shouldn't happen. And if she is sleeping... God, I hope she is... I would hate to wake her up after all that she's been through.'_

But maybe Ema just wanted someone to hear her out. Someone she could share all this with. Just wants an ear that would listen to what she has to say. Kagome almost clicked on the phone icon to call but she remembered her earlier reasoning and as unfair as it sounded, it was reasonable as well.

'_Maybe if I just go to Japan and see her... But... What about mum then...?' _Kagome sighed. She could not believe that she was still caring about her mother, who had deprived both her daughters from the biggest secret of their lives. _'But Ema needs me as well! What the hell should I do...?' _She couldn't really leave right now, for many reasons. First, her mom. Second, it was just so drastic. Flying to the other end of the world for a decision made in one second... Very risky. _'But not when my sister is out there, probably crying her eyes out and feeling all alone in the world...'_

But of course, Kagome could not make a decision. She was just a 17-year-old kid after all. And of course, she was forgetting about the most obvious point. The plane fares? Where was she gonna stay? Not with the Asahina's, not at all. Kagome knew that it was stupid of her to bring in the matter of step-family in this crisis, but she would not stay with them. But then again, what about the plane tickets? Visa was not a problem since English people (She holds dual citizenship) can enter Japan as visitors for 20 initial days. But still, how would she pay for the tickets? Kagome did work part-time, but that didn't give her much.

'_And then there is mom as well. I can't leave her... Plus, I don't think she'll give me any money anyways given that the idea is too impulsive and can prove to be a spur of the moment...'_

And so, Kagome didn't have anything to do except the clichéd move... Flop on the bed and mourn in sorrow.

_'What the fuck is going on? Ema isn't my sister?... What? What is... This is just too confusing! I don't believe all this... It's probably not true anyways. Maybe mom mistook something. That must be it. Yeah, she can't be adopted. Ema isn't adopted.'_

But then the pieces started to fall in place. How Kagome, her mother and father - all of them shared similar physical characteristics... The eyes, the hair, the height, the smile... All of them were incredibly chirpy as compared to how shy and almost of an introvert Ema was. All three of them were into sporty and outdoor activities unlike Ema, who wasn't much interested in them. _'But this doesn't mean anything! Those are such baseless and shallow reasons! Cheeks and hair and eyeballs don't mean shit! There's always that one member who is different!... That's how families are... There's... There's... Always one who is different...'_

The pillow started getting wet as sobs left Kagome's mouth. _'No... No... Ema... She is not... My sister... Oh my god... Why is this happening... How can she not be related?... I don't want this... I don't want this. It's not true. No man. It can't be...'_ Kagome held her head in her hands, the details being too much for her.

For their entire seventeen years of lifetime, she and Ema had grown up believing and knowing that they were sisters, that they shared the same blood and same heritage. They were sisters. Sisters... It's not just a word. It's a beautiful bond that lasts through eternity and that links two girls with the union of love and closeness. It's one of the very few bonds that are so full of affection... and those two girls had it...

'_I can't believe I am actually being poetic in this situation...'_ She said to herself as she looked at the roof. With quiet breaths, tears kept streaming on Kagome's cheeks but it was nothing compared to the pain and suffering she was feeling.

"Kagome dear, open the door please." Miyoko, Kagome's mother, was on the other side- literally pleading in a faltering voice.

"Mom, I am not ready to talk. Please." Kagome replied, her eyebrows crossed, and eyes closed.

"Darling, listen to me. Please. Just hear me out once."

'_We would have heard you out if you had told us about this before.'_ Kagome thought, annoyed and angry. "I am sorry, mom. But please... I can't listen to anything for now. I need to be alone for a while. You go sleep. You need some rest." Still, Kagome replied courteously. One of the virtues Miyoko had taught her daughters was always to be polite in reasonable conditions. Out of which, Ema had only gathered 'Always be polite' while Kagome had taken 'In reasonable conditions'. Although this was not a reasonable condition, Kagome chose to remain polite.

For a while, no reply was heard from the other side but soon Miyoko spoke. "... I understand. I'll leave you to yourself. But if you want to talk, please come to me."

"I will..." Kagome heard footsteps going away and gave out a sigh of relief. She really was in no mood to talk with someone, when she herself was so confused. As Miyoko left, Kagome was left with her thoughts again, accompanied by her tears.

Time passed but it would be too much of a cliché to say that she had drifted off. How could she? Her eyes were strained, eyelids were droopy, head was aching but sleep wasn't yet to be bestowed upon her. She had received too much info and she knew she was not going to get any sleep before she processed it and dealt with it completely.

Somewhere around 1:30 in the morning, Kagome found herself engrossed in her phone and wiping her running nose as her phlegm was on her cheeks because she was lying down before.

She was checking the search results for "What To Do When You Find Out That Your Sibling Is Adopted". She referred to the ultimate guidebook- wikihow on how to cope with being an adopted kid (So that she could think from Ema's point of view), read some of Quora's articles. But it didn't help her much emotionally, as reading the experiences of some Quorans only made her cry more.

When Kagome again lied down for a while, she got some sleep and when she woke up at 2:17, she spent the rest of the two hours figuring if the adoption thing was a dream or if it really had happened. _'Maybe I just hallucinated you know. I just woke up. Was I dreaming?... Uh... Did it really happen or...? I don't know, it seems too realistic to be a dream. Ugh! So, this wasn't a dream?! I hate when this happens!'_

And then, at 4:39 in the morning, Kagome just remained in the bed. She just kept up staring at the ceiling, her raven hair strands stuck to her wet cheeks. She was feeling nothing- just as a devoid. Neutral.

She was in the acceptance stage then. She had accepted that... Ema was adopted. Why else would Ema not go home? Why else would she not contact Kagome? And of course, the most obvious, why would her mother talk about the adoption stuff anyways? It all seemed connected and true. Although there was one possibility of it being a prank... But let's just say it wasn't.

'_What am I talking about? Have I lost it? This is way too serious for a prank... But... I accept it. Ema... She is adopted._' Kagome didn't know how her parents had found Ema. Whether it was through an adoption agency or maybe some relative's daughter or... whether she was found... abandoned. At the last thought, Kagome winced in pain. _'What if she was, in fact, abandoned?'_

But it didn't matter anyways. What bothered her that how and why their parents had never told the truth to Ema and Kagome.

They should have done it long ago. The girls were seventeen now! Maybe even before they were at this age. In vacations, when Ema would come to live in England, Miyoko and Rintarou, both should have sat them down, and inform them of the reality carefully. So that those two (The parents) could be there to comfort when their daughters would be left heartbroken.

Sure, it had to be difficult but they could handle it. With time, they could process it. You can't hide it forever. You have to say it sometime. Because there is no right time! There is never a right time. These things hurt no matter what... No amount of time, days and situations can lessen the pain or reduce the amount of shock received. So, talking about it, when you feel the time is least vulnerable, is the sanest choice. But her parents didn't do it. A grave mistake.

And if her parents were going to defend themselves by saying that pathetic (Kagome's words) reason which goes - _"We just wanted to protect you"_, Kagome seriously would have hurled something at her parents' heads. What kind of stupid people were they? Did they actually think that Kagome and Ema would never find out? Or even if they didn't, don't they deserve to know? From their own parents' mouth?

Because hearing it from their parents might, not might, correction: obviously _would_ have been way better than learning it from... Kagome didn't even know if someone at the legal office had told Ema about her status or if she had read it somewhere or by any other way.

"Argh!" So frustrating. Thinking about her parents was of no use at all. It was only going to make her madder. "They're doomed by my hands anyways." She was going to make sure her parents will answer her and there will be no backing out then.

What she actually had to think about was – What about Ema?

**Conscience**: What do you mean by _what_ _about Ema_?

**Kagome**: What am I gonna do now?

**Conscience**: What the fuck are you talking about Kagome?!

**Kagome**: Dude, language.

**Conscience**: Oh please, I am _your _conscience. Of course, I am gonna swear.

**Kagome**: Sounds fair...

**Conscience**: Shut up and listen to me. Don't say what am I gonna do now. I think the answer is pretty simple but you're focusing too much on the details and complications. And the fact that I, your conscience, is telling you means that you've already come to a decision. And I know its a right one.

**Kagome**: Which is...

**Conscience**: _**It doesn't matter.**_ It doesn't matter if Ema is adopted. It doesn't mean anything nor does it change anything. Everything is still the same except for the fact that you and Ema are not connected by blood. But you are connected... Thorough your hearts. And that's what means the most. You are one of the most annoying girls I've ever seen in my entire life...

**Kagome**: Hey, that's mean...

**Conscience**: This is what I am talking about. Shut up for a sec, Kagome... What I am saying is- you really are a pain, but even if you're this annoying, Ema has never made a big deal of it. She always stuck by you. Ema has always been there by your side just like you've been for her. You are incredibly lucky to have her as a sister, and so is she. Well, you more than she. She is a gift to you like you are to her. Don't make a deal out of this. The bond of sisters doesn't depend upon a mere blood relation but the strings of hearts. And you two have that. So, don't overthink this, call Ema first thing in the morning and tell her that whatever the case is - that you always have and will be sisters. No matter what.

**Kagome**: That's very thoughtful.

**Conscience: **You may be annoying but you _are_ a smart girl, darling. This is all your reasoning.

**Kagome: **Still... thanks for your help, C.

**Conscience**: Of course. But first, talk to your mum. She is probably blaming herself for the whole thing.

**Kagome**: Yeah, you're right. Well then, I will get going.

**Conscience: **Just... clear your nose before you go out. The phlegm is literally dripping.

**Kagome**: She won't care. She is my mom**.**

**Conscience: **I think after this she will beg to differ.

**Kagome: **Okay, now you shut up. I am leaving.

After bidding goodbye to her conscience, Kagome walked towards her mother's bedroom but she saw the lights on in the living room. There, she saw Miyoko sobbing uncontrollably with her palm placed on her mouth.

"Oh, mom..." Kagome quickly paced towards her mother and hugged her tightly. _'She is shivering...' _The teenager realized and her heart melted.

"I am sorry dear. I am really sorry. Sorry. Please..." Miyoko apologised sincerely, while Kagome remained in the embrace.

"Mom, you haven't got anything to apologise. Just breathe." As she rubbed her mother's back, Miyoko calmed down and a while later, she told Kagome how Ema had come in their family. That she and Rintarou knew Ema's parents very well and after their death, they took in Ema as their daughter since the Nagami couple had no relatives.

_ ***2019** _

_ **Tokyo, Japan** _

_ **7:39 pm** _

_ **Kagome's Words*** _

"Both of us were tired from crying and thinking all night, so we fell asleep on the couch. Maybe it was a gift after taking the correct decision." Tears left Ema's eyes, but she looked happy. It was just an emotional moment for her. However, Yusuke and Wataru had started crying long ago and Tsubaki, who had tried hard not to break down, began crying as well. Even Fuuto had to admit that was pretty sensitive.

"In the late morning, I and mum called Ema, thinking that she probably needs some soothing. But when Ema picked up the phone, she sounded so merry and happy and you know what was the reason?"

Masaomi smiled and Kaname glanced at Ukyo with relieved and proud expressions. "Her brothers had taken it on their shoulders to relieve Ema's pain and guide her from this difficult and cruel time. When we three weren't with her, you all comforted my sister. You looked after her. Do you know how much it means? More than anything in this whole universe.

I was so scared that Ema is going through all of this alone, in some strangers' house, with nobody there for her... for her to turn into... But you all actually proved that blood doesn't mean anything as long as the bonds of the heart are strong. I can't say how much grateful I am that you all were there for her and handled the situation much maturely and lovingly than I, as a sibling, ever could. So, thank you very much, on behalf of my mum- who very much insisted that I make sure to thank you all – the angels, mom's words not mine... And, thanks from me as well. I am forever in your debt. I appreciate it like anything.

Thank you."

"Holy shit! You just killed it Kagome!" Tsubaki said while clearing his phlegm with Natsume's handkerchief, which Natsume was not going to take back even if he was held at gunpoint and told to do so. Nobody clapped this time but everyone's faces reflected pride and joy.

Tsubaki kept on yelling 'You killed it Kagome!' and Yusuke did the same with Wataru. Louis wiped his eyes and Azusa smiled with Subaru, Masaomi, Ukyo and Natsume, while Kaname held a wide grin on his face.

Ema grasped Kagome's hand over the table and smiled in the way, she could only smile towards Kagome. The younger sister grabbed her handkerchief and wiped Ema's tears with it. "I am glad you were okay."

"Whatever the distance may have been between us Kagome, I knew that nothing could ever separate us." Kagome's eyes teared up a bit but she blinked and let them disappear.

Masaomi stood up with the glass of wine in his hand and everyone glanced at his tall figure. "Kagome, I won't say anything now as you've so sincerely and beautifully covered up everything." Kagome smiled. "But I would only say that your sister is our responsibility and is a family member... Just as much as you are now. So, you can always rely on us.

The adoption incident, let's not remember it as a hard and difficult time. Let's look back at it as a point where we all grew up, where we all learned something, where our bonds strengthened furthermore and where we came closer as a family... Let's look at it as a time which tested us, and together, we came through it - smiling."

He now glanced at Kagome and continued, "And I should also say that if we hadn't felt that close to you already, we certainly are now. So, I guess we _were_ stupid to welcome you before because you already are a member of this family. So, I would like everyone to raise their glass, to every one of our family members," All of them giggled as they did so, "And hope that we can do more such toasts in the future."

"Hear, hear!" Hikaru said and everyone repeated.

"You do nice acting. Want to join my agency?" Fuuto asked Kagome, referring to her monologue, as everyone resumed devouring the food. Kagome looked at him with shock and so was everyone else. By asking this, he was saying that whatever she said was just a drama but moreover, secretly admitting that Kagome was an on-stage material. _'Is he complimenting me...?' _

"But we will have to do something about your face. Especially that nose." With a shock, Kagome covered her nose and the small silver lining of his words being a compliment vanished. "Are you open to any surgeries?" He asked furthermore.

"Shut up Fuuto." All of them said in unison as they rolled their eyes.

Fuuto laughed out loudly and Kagome was stunned for a moment. She had never heard him laugh so genuinely, only the occasional snickers, huffs and smirks. It actually sounded so real and she felt as if she had gotten to know him more.

The idol continued, "Don't think I will compliment you twice in one day. The first one was enough." Kagome made a face and stuck out her tongue as they continued their dinner.

She chattered with Azusa and Subaru just nodded along, trying to participate. Masaomi and Kaname complimented Ukyo and Ema's cooking, while Hikaru poured himself some wine and did the same for Nastume. Yusuke wiped Wataru's running nose with the tablecloth and Ukyo thundered at him for doing so. Tsubaki copied Yusuke as he wiped his own nose (After completely destroying the purity of Natsume's handkerchief) with the cloth, to piss off Ukyo which worked very well. Fuuto asked Louis if he was available Monday to style his hair and Louis inquired if Fuuto would like a change in his usual hair.

Ema glanced at all this in a state of euphoria. She could not think any other place that would give her so much happiness. _'Everything is just right. This is where I am supposed to be.'_

_'With my siblings...'_

* * *

**Done, done and done! I know this and the last chapter have been quite speech-like and very emotional but I think as Ema's sister, Kagome had to mention all of this. It just seemed right. The upcoming chapters will be more fun. So, tell me how it was and suggestions are always welcome! Bye!**


	8. Cautioned

**The Fifteenth**

**-12 January, 2020**

**A/N: Wish you all a very happy new year! Hope your dreams and ambitions get closer to you this year.**

**Important Note:**

**Words and sentences spoken in the English language (Let's pretend they speak in Japanese) will be written in italic font. Other then that, the italic font is used to impose pressure on a word or sentence.**

**When the words 'she', 'her' are written in bold and italic, it is used to refer to Ema, since none of the brothers have ever called her by her name.**

**Thanks to ** **Love2019, Unipuppy for their kudos!**

**And thanks to all my readers!**

**Disclaimer: This is an Inuyasha x Brothers Conflict fanfiction. I do not own the characters but the story is mine.**

* * *

**8** **. Cautioned**

It was quite late in the evening. The sky was jet black but you could see some shades of navy blue just splattered across it. As it was a spring night, the velvet black sky was crystal clear and so, you could easily admire the beauty of the dark canvas radiated with sparkling stars. Which was quite odd- because, in a metropolitan city like Tokyo, where artificial lights outshine the stars, those natural luminous phenomena could be rarely seen.

But maybe tonight was special. The Asahina family had welcomed yet another member- Kagome, in their family. Of course, she had become a part of them when Miwa and Rintarou married, but today could be referred to as the official welcome. If they had thought that their mother's remarriage was gonna be weird, they had another thing coming. Well, _two_ things coming.

Natsume thought this as he took a smoke on the balcony, accompanied by Hikaru. Ever since he could remember, his novelist brother had become his smoking buddy. Though Hikaru was drinking today, whenever they would get together for a family gathering, there would always come a moment when Hikaru and Natsume would find each other on the balcony. Sometimes they would talk or sometimes just spend the entire time gazing at the glistening city in front of them. Maybe it was their way of bonding... A pain in the ass older brother and a brother who thinks 'why do I have such pain in the ass brothers?'

Everyone else was in the living room. Loud laughs emerging from the room proved that the others were having lots of fun. Just as always. But because of the balcony being protected with the glass windows, the voices didn't reach out much.

"You haven't said much today." Hikaru commented as he observed his brother.

Natsume's lips parted, to give out the white smoke of air. "I barely say anything ever."

"True. But today you seem different. You are not talking today because you are enraptured in something else." The serpent observed with his emerald orbs that, if not careful, could hypnotise you in the blink of an eye. Charm you with their power, and drain your strength and secrets. "You're thinking about her."

"There are two _hers _in this house now. Which one are you referring to?"

"You know about whom I am talking about. But still, I will play the naive one and clarify it for you. You're thinking about Kagome." Hikaru took a sip from his whisky tumbler as his younger brother kept on looking at the sky.

"Yes, I was... I _am_." Natsume replied back honestly, with a straight face.

Hikaru, satisfied, leaned his back on the railings and moved his gaze from Natsume, and smiled. "That's what I like about you, Natsume. You never beat around the bush. If it was someone else, they would have tried to hide it. But you didn't. You never do."

"Because I haven't got a reason to hide it. Not when you already _know _that I am thinking about her. So no point in lying." He breathed in as a soft, spring breeze surrounded them. "And I didn't hide it because I am not thinking about her in any inappropriate way anyways."

"Of course you aren't. You've already got _one _to think inappropriately about."

Natsume gave him a '_Really_?' look. "Could you be any more obvious?" Hikaru smirked.

"Well everyone is getting desperate now. It _has_ been two years. And so, I think if you don't be obvious- you will fall back. You have to explain your feelings and thoughts through your actions. This is the most vulnerable phase and not the time to sit around. Especially not when there's one more competitor in the ring." Hikaru referred to their youngest sibling.

The CEO gave out a laugh with mockery. What a life it is. All his brothers fighting for a girl. And not just some girl, their step-sister. Or someone who is supposed to be their stepsister. And now, he was supposed to consider his fifteen-year-old brother, of whom he cared and looked after so much, as a competitor? _'Seriously, what the hell is wrong with my life?'_

"But I suppose we've been used to this topic. Leaving it for a while won't change anything. Let's change the subject then." Natsume was grateful for this, but he knew that if not this, Hikaru would talk about an equally stressful topic. "What do you think of this new girl?" The older one asked. "Or as she prefers to be called- Kagome."

'_I knew it.' _For a while, Natsume kept the cigarette in his mouth, and nothing but quiet surrounded them. Some moments later, Natsume chose to speak on his own. "I think she is an interesting addition to our family."

"Spoken like a true businessman. Come on Natsume, that's just a sophisticated way of saying she is weird."

"She is not weird _at all _as compared to our brothers." Hikaru raised the glass of whisky at this, agreeing with him. "And she's a teenager. Give her a break."

"Guess that's true." The novelist moved his glance, and through the glass windows saw that everyone was playing charades- where it was Kagome's turn and she was trying her best so that her team could get the answer right. "She seems very energetic."

"Yeah. But she has you, Tsubaki, Wataru and Fuuto in the competition. And you guys don't seem to be losing." Hikaru laughed at this, and Natsume continued as he lowered his gaze to the garden below. "Just when you thought this house could not get any weirder."

With a smirk plastered over his face, Hikaru said, "Dude, we are way past being weird." Natsume turned his head and glanced at his brother. Hikaru had this all-knowing look on his face and Natsume had to agree. _'We _**_are_**_ weird, aren't we? Huh. I hate it when he is right.'_

In no time, Natsume positioned his head back as it was before, and Hikaru asked further. "But, I was asking, what do you think of her as a person?"

Natsume took the cigarette out of his mouth and now held it in his slender fingers. "She seems nice. Pretty much has blended in with everyone, like her sister. But I do spot some friction between her and Fuuto. Then again, Fuuto gives a hard time to everyone, so not that much of a big deal." He put the cigarette back in his mouth and said,

"She is very intelligent as well. Masa-nii was telling me about her academic performance and even I saw her report card." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at this. "She emailed it to me when I told her to do so. She wants to do business studies and thought that it might be a good idea to consult from an actual CEO. And I said yes." Natsume clarified.

"Well, that's something I was not expecting from the mighty Natsume. Jumping in from nowhere to help someone who is a mere acquaintance."

"She is family now." The businessman defended.

"That's what everyone said about Ema. See, how that worked out." The novelist pointed out with a smirk.

Natsume turned and faced his brother. "You really enjoy this, don't you? Everything that's been going on?"

"Yes, I do." The Serpent replied honestly, the smirk widening. The honesty was not appreciated.

Natsume sighed. What a quaint guy. Actually, he was beyond being quaint. He is a whacky man. _'Why do I have a whacky brother? Just why?'_

"I am sure you enjoy it." Natsume breathed out. "But Kagome _is _family. She's here for the long run. How would it have looked when I would have refused to help her?" Hikaru gave a nod, admitting that it was true. _'But he is being awfully nice and close with a girl he just met, even if she is family. And he is actually thinking about how he might be seen through his blunt actions... That really isn't like him. Natsume has never really cared about what others think of him.' _The older man made points in his mind but still let his brother continue. "And I helped her because she wanted me to. And she seems very excited and ambitious about her future. Very certain. Not like some people I know."

"And here he goes again." The novelist said with exasperation and rolled his eyes. Hikaru knew Natsume was referring to the time when even though Natsume was eligible and Subaru wanted him to be a sports player, Natsume quit and chose to make a career in business. He even excelled in that but it drifted him apart from Subaru- something the CEO always regrets. Having uncertainty about his future. His biggest regret. Which led his closest brother to actually despise him.

Natsume shook his head. "Fine, I am not gonna bore you. But yeah, I did say yes to help her. I don't see anything wrong in it."

"There isn't anything wrong in it... But let's hope that this is the only thing of hers you say 'yes' to."

Natsume didn't reply. Again, loud laughs erupted from the living room. Natsume cleared his throat silently and took some breaths. He really hoped that Hikaru would not push the subject more, but of course, that wouldn't happen.

Seeing that Natsume won't speak on his own now, clever Hikaru took it on his shoulders to resume the conversation again. But this time, with a different approach. "So... That was one hell of a speech right?"

"First agreeable thing you've said all night." Hikaru made a face in a playful manner at his younger brother's reply.

"Come on, everything I said today was true and agreeable. But we all just aren't at that place where we can admit it straightforwardly to each other. Yet." Natsume didn't reply. Hikaru waited for a while, to see if Natsume would say something but much to his disappointment, he didn't. However, Hikaru wasn't going to admit defeat this easily. "But the speech. How was it?"

It seemed that the question broke Natsume's silence and brought him back in the interaction. Maybe the question was a good nudge.

"The speech was incredible, I must say. Other than it being emotional and sophisticated, she spoke about things that, I believe, are very much avoided. The adoption, the wedding, strange siblings..." He commented as he recalled Kagome's words. "It takes guts to refer to these topics."

Hikaru nodded but when Natsume continued, the Serpent was surprised. The usually quiet and always-minding-his-own-business Natsume had _more_ to say about a girl, who he has not met more than twice. _'Hmm! Très intéressant.'_

Unaware of what Hikaru was thinking, Natsume went on. "I think she is very... Much like us, you know."

"Like us? Well, out of all the things, _that _I didn't expect." Hikaru replied with surprise.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "What _did _you expect?"

"Cute, nice, straightforward, hot..." Hikaru said with a shrug.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "That's disgusting. She is literally 10 years younger than you."

"And so is her sister." Hikaru slammed back. "So, right back at ya."

"Yeah, but with me, the age difference is like 7 years, so... not a big deal."

Hikaru burst out laughing and Natsume also smiled a bit.

"Just shut up and continue what you were going to say." Hikaru demanded as some giggles left his mouth.

Natsume, instead of replying, just kept looking at Hikaru with a narrowed glance. Hikaru rolled his eyes at this. "Are you still at that _hot _thing I said before? Come on man, why are you so surprised? Like you don't how I am?"

"Like what? Horny and perverted?"

"You just described our entire family with that." _(And the entire fandom)_

Natsume laughed a bit while Hikaru spoke, "Now... what were you saying before?"

"I forgot. That's why I was looking at you like that. Because you broke my chain of thoughts."

"Oh, that's why... I thought... never mind. Well, you said that Kagome is very much like us."

"Ah." The orange-haired guy remembered now. He looked ahead for a while and then continued, "The reason I think she is like us is because she _is _like us. She's loud, lively, interesting, reckless, smart and let's admit it- the girl _does _look exceptionally well."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows with a pleasant surprise. "Bravo! Bravo!" The fourth brother cheered in a French accent. "Finally, Natsume is coming out of the shell!" He exclaimed happily.

"Very funny. I am just stating the facts here. In that particular matter-"

"You don't need to say it. The Asahinas do share an exquisite gene pool. So in the matter of looks, Kagome _is_ like us." Natsume nodded. "But then are you saying **_she _**is not beautiful? Not Interesting? And not smart?"

"That's not what I meant. Both of them are. Smart. And beautiful- not that we care if they are pretty or not." Hikaru sincerely nodded at this. "But Kagome's smartness, quirkiness and behaviour is more like our type. I think that's why she grew so close to everyone so quickly." He finished.

"Hmm... I guess she _is _like us." Hikaru nodded. "Her sister is actually nothing like us or Kagome, no?"

"Yeah, adopted or not, they did have the same upbringing. However, Kagome seems to be more outgoing and interacting while **_she_** just seems shy and quiet. But I guess parents do matter when it comes to personality and behaviour. Maybe **_her _**parents were also as reserved as her." Natsume commented.

Hikaru stayed quiet for a moment, as he gulped down the whisky. "...And isn't **_her_** personality is what that... Started all this in the first place?" The orange-haired man, with widened eyes, looked at Hikaru. _'Is Hikaru seriously planning to pin this on _**_her_**_?'_

**_"She_** has an admiring personality. It's _we_ who are taking advantage of her kind and warm persona." Natsume defended, slight vulnerability visible in his voice.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "More like a pushover persona, don't you think?"

Natsume's jaw tightened and he took great efforts to stop himself from saying anything that he would regret later. Plus, he knew that Hikaru only wanted a reaction out of him. And that's the last thing you would want to do.

He closed his eyes for a moment and said, "As eager as you are to talk about all this, I am not." He really was not. This was enough for an evening, perhaps even for more such evenings to come. "So, why don't we..."

"I agree. I also think we should go back. Ukyo is giving those deadly glares of his again." Hikaru said. "He has never encouraged our balcony smoking."

"I don't why you and Kana-nii are so scared of him." Natsume commented. He really didn't know why.

With a mocking scowl, Hikaru replied, "That's because you've never been hit with the frying pan."

The man with violet orbs smiled a bit as he disposed his cigarette. Hikaru observed his brother with his cunning eyes, his hand held the empty vodka tumbler. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but where do you think we stand now?"

When Natsume thought that Hikaru had _finally_ ended the subject, he obviously had hoper too much of him. Hikaru was _never _going to let go of the subject. With a sigh, Natsume asked. "What do you mean?"

With one arm on the railing, Hikaru explained, "Now that Kagome is here, is everything still going to be the way it was or..."

This grabbed Natsume's attention. What with the workload and all, he had never thought of this really. Being a CEO doesn't come easy. It means putting your company before yourself. That kind of dedication and the willpower to work your ass off is required in this field. 92℅ of the time, you don't get to have time for yourself. It's just you and work, nothing else. _'Another important point to discuss with Kagome. She should know that being in this field is not a walk in the park at all.'_

Hikaru continued, maybe trying to explain it further- since Natsume just stood there staring, "Because Kagome isn't like her sister at all. She seems very alert. There is a high possibility she might get the wind of it. And she doesn't seem like someone who will stay quiet."

It was true. If Kagome does come to know of this, seeing the kind of person she was, she really wouldn't sit still like her sister. She would definitely speak out, which is actually the most obvious thing any sane person would do. She would expose these scandals to her mother, father and then consequently to Miwa.

And all of them knew that if this news reached Miyoko and Rintarou, they won't take it lightly. They never could. Their daughter had been sexually harassed by mature men multiple times. They would obviously do something.

... What could really happen if this biggest secret of their lives gets out? If Miyoko and Rintarou do come to know... Worse, if Miwa knows, then anything could happen.

But what after it _does _reach those three? Would it really mean anything to the Asahina brothers, who were grown-ups now and probably won't give a shit about whether their mother knows or not? Would they really care? Were they sensible enough to care? Because if they were, they wouldn't have played with Ema like a toy that is to be tossed from one to another. And if they don't care about the secret getting out, they won't give a crap about what happens later... Because the stakes were too high now. It was not the way it was two years ago. Every Asahina brother was aiming to have a future with Ema. For real. If they actually wanted Ema in their life as 'someone special', this almost incest relationship would have to get out anyways.

But them wanting to have a future with Ema wouldn't justify their acts of kissing and making advantages towards her forcefully (Although she always seemed to enjoy it and never pulled back?). Also, them caring about who knows and who doesn't wouldn't matter. Whether they like her or not isn't the point. Ema is the victim here (However only if she chooses to be) and the brothers... They would be seen by the world as sexual predators.

Timing is also very critical. If everyone comes to know that this scandal happened when Ema was still a minor (Or even if it comes out when she is older) and that this had been happening to her ever since she was 17... forget about having a future with Ema, her parents will bloody make sure that those godforsaken brothers don't have _any_ kind of future, are behind the bars and never even get to lay eyes on Ema.

Nobody spoke anything for a while as both of them considered how serious this was. The only variable for the alteration of this two-year-old equation was the innocent and oblivious Kagome...

This really was going to change things. But _how _was it going to change the things from now on... That'll be worth seeing.

"Good thing we have a lawyer in the family, right?" Hikaru joked and Natsume glared at him. Hikaru quickly became defensive. Natsume's strict gaze reminded him of Ukyo. So he changed the direction slightly. "...So, what do you think about this?"

"... We'll have to be cautious, then..." Natsume slowly replied.

"Being cautious does not run in the Asahina blood," Hikaru said. "But whatever it is, I think it will induce the fun."

"Yeah, let's go with fun." Natsume replied dryly. _'More like destroyed careers and shattered lives.'_ Hikaru eyed Natsume and smirked. He wanted at least one of his brother to know how Kagome coming into the picture would be dangerous and Natsume was his first prey. It wasn't a well wisher's act, Hikaru just wanted to increase the stress of his brother by talking about all this.

Before Hikaru could say anything more, the CEO interrupted. "Now, shall we get on?"

Natsume would have to think about this. Maybe before, they were very relaxed - thinking it didn't matter much. Every brother had the attitude of 'We will cross that bridge when we come to it'. But now, they had a threat in front of them. Natsume felt immensely guilty and angry that he was thinking of Kagome as a threat when the girl hadn't done anything wrong. But it was true.

And why the truth was going to be the worst thing ever? Because it would break them up. Kagome, who had just sung the greatness of all the Asahina siblings in her speech one hour ago, won't give a shit about how nice the brothers are, and without wasting a minute, she would take Ema away...

Take her away... The brunette, who had changed all of the Asahina siblings. The girl who resolved many of their drifted relationships. The girl who was the ray of kindness in the house. No. That couldn't happen. It could never. They were not ready to let her go. _He _was not ready to let her go. He will do something. He will have to.

"Yeah, let's leave. I have to refill my glass." Hikaru proposed as he saw that his attempt, of instigating the consequences of Kagome's arrival in Natsume's head, was a success.

Some moments went on, Natsume took a breath to calm himself and replied casually. "Yeah right. _That's_ the reason you are going in. Not because of the frying pan."

"No, my boy," Hikaru said as he exited the balcony with Natsume. "I no longer fear any petty cooking instrument."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." And they proceeded to join their family in the house.

* * *

**First of all, I just want to clarify that I do not encourage any smoking of drinking activities and nor does this chapter.**

**Also, when Hikaru and Natsume agree on the beauty of Kagome and Ema isn't that important for them, I just wanted to clarify that many of the Asahina brothers don't care about looks. Not in my story. And it doesn't matter in reality as well.**

**So... How was it? I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. At least one brother had to realize how it will change things... Or in Hikaru's words, make things fun ;)**

**And** ** I shall take my leave. Bye guys. Will meet you soon.**


End file.
